Seduccion fatal
by patty-moon-de-chiba
Summary: Te encuentras sola,abandonada,pero de repente,ante tus ojos aparece el hombre perfecto o no? seduccion fatal,un arma de doble filo, pasen a leer esta nueva historia.
1. Nada es lo que parece

** _ Seducción Fatal._**

**holllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! a todas mis brujis, gamberries y a todos los que esten leyendo este fic, desde sudamerica al final jeje chile y argentina se aliaron jaja para seguir con la tradicion de madre e hija jajaj, y aqui presentamos nuestro primer proyecto juntitas :):):) y esperamos que les guste y disfrutentanto del fic como nosotras lo hacemos escribiendolo para ustedes jeje. Atencion!!! este fic va dedicado para TODAS las hijas de anna (que son muchas jajajaj) y que son mis hermanas bellas y que las quiero mucho mucho mucho jeje (esa fue iba, patty o dulce; como ustedes la conoscan XD) y por supuesto tambien para mi tia raquel gemelis de mi mama :).  
**

**asi que no las hacemos perder mas tiempo y les dejamos este fic que esperomos sea de su total agrado **

**Capitulo 1: Nada es lo que parece **

Una exhausta rubia, observaba al hombre que estaba a su lado, mas bien al proyecto de hombre que la había acompañado durante toda la velada de la noche, una de las cuales si de algo estaba segura; era que había sido una de las mas eternas de su vida. Desviando la mirada de el, tomo la perilla de la puerta de su casa, con todas las intenciones de tomar un relajante baño, para luego caer en el manto de sueño profundo de Morfeo. Sin embargo su acompañante la veía de una forma expectante, ya que el precisamente no pensaba de la misma forma que ella y quería coronar esta salida con broche de oro. Se acerco lentamente al oído de la joven y lascivamente le susurro las palabras que empeorarían sin duda esa eterna noche.

- ¿Me invitas a pasar?- dijo de forma seductora y lujuriosa el pelinegro.

La muchacha lo miro con cara de espanto, ¿como era que se atrevía a insinuarle sexo en su primera cita?, ¿quien se creía?, ¿el príncipe de la tierra?, del mundo??; pero no ni aunque fuera sultán, rey o príncipe, no dejaría que ocurrieran nada de nada y dejando libre todos los sentimientos que había guardado en toda la velada, maldecía la puta hora en que había aceptado salir con Darién Chiba, odiaba a su asqueroso perro, a su inmundo gato y todo aquello que estaba relacionado con él. Lo miro a los ojos, esos que antes le parecían dulces y maravillosos, esos que pensó que podían hacerle olvidar su pasado y que ahora le parecían los mas arrogantes que en su vida había mirado y indignada le dijo en un grito de euforia.

-Noooooo absoluta y rotundamente noo, mil veces noo

Ante lo cual el bello pelinegro divertido por la situación, sonriendo le pregunto-¿Y por que no?, pensé que esta noche la habíamos pasado de 10, preciosa- tomándole la barbilla, le dice- Vamos linda, no seas malita, por que no me quieres dejar entrar? Dame una razón, para que no quieras estar conmigo esta noche.

-¿Así que quieres una razón? - dijo esbozando una sonrisa - pues bueno, no te daré una, si no que te daré miles - haciendo una pausa y recordando el transcurso del día.

Flash back

Darién había llegado a la casa de su cita, le había dicho que la llevaría a uno de los restaurantes mas prestigiosos y buenos que conocía, el cual el aseguraba que era el mejor. Al verlo afuera la rubia se echo un ultimo vistazo al espejo, tomo su bolsa y salio.

- Buenos días - saludo alegremente.

-¿Estas lista?- y ante la afirmativa emprendió camino hacia la puerta del conductor y se subió, haciendo partir el motor-¿Piensas venir o vas a quedarte parada ahí todo el día?- pregunto ya que ella no se movía del lugar desde donde lo había saludado.

-Hem… si, en seguida- dijo desconcertada ya que pensaba que el le abriría la puerta como el caballero que empezaba a dudar que era.

El pelinegro arranco el carro a toda marcha, manejaba de una forma desenfrenada como si lo vinieran persiguiendo todo un departamento de policía, atravesó calle tras calle, saltándose señales y semáforos; mientras una aterrada Mina, se aferraba al asiento ya que veía que en cualquier momento tendría un accidente. La velocidad comenzó a descender y la joven pudo ver con mayor claridad el entorno, y extrañada pregunto-Darien… ¿seguro que tomaste el camino correcto?, aquí no hay mas que locales viejos y cerrados, además de alguna que otra cantina.

- No querida, estoy mas que seguro que es por aquí- y doblando en una calle exclamo- mira es ese local- señalando con el índice un lugar que para la fémina solo era un bar de mala muerte- Baja, linda- dijo cuando apago el motor.

La rubia salio del auto, esta vez no esperaría una muestra de cortesía. Ambos ingresaron al local, la primera impresión de Mina fue que el lugar había salido de alguna película del lejano Oeste, tenia unas cuantas mesas y sillas, que seguro habían conseguido en alguna subasta, porque todas poseían estilos diferentes. Tomaron asiento y un joven se les acerco-Hola, ¿que desean para comer?-

-¿Me podría traer la carta??-

-Jajaja, ¿que carta?- pregunto divertido el mesero, sorprendida miro confundida a Darien

-Preciosa en este lugar no hay carta, pides lo que quieres para comer directamente-riéndose

- Y bueno ¿que quieren de comer?- inquirió el mozo rascándose su larga y alborotada barba.

-Bueno a mi tráeme una hamburguesa extra grande, con papas fritas, una refresco de cola y un helado de chocolate- dijo Darién- y tu linda?.

-Bueno yo…hemmm - mirando hacia las otras mesas para ver que era lo que servían; pero solo se llevo otra mala impresión del entorno, las comidas eran un color mohoso, su olor le recordaba a los viejos calcetines de su primo, al cual tuvo que obligar para que los votara. - Creo que pediré un jugo de naranja con un tostado, por favor-

-En seguida traigo su pedido- alejándose el mesero.

Una vez que trajeron la cena, la rubia comenzó a inspeccionar su comida con disimulo, al ver que por lo menos se encontraba en condiciones levanto el sándwich y cuando estaba apunto de ingerirlo miro que enfrente de ella su acompañante devoraba de una forma desenfrenada. Ante la visión Mina devolvió el tostado al plato y contemplo con asombro como su cita comía como un animal, embullia y embullia comida tras comida; trago la mitad de su hamburguesa mientras se metía 10 papas fritas

-¿Que te pasa?-pregunto con la boca llena

-..Nada...-logro articular conteniendo las ganas de llorar de la vergüenza que estaba pasando, todos en el lugar veían la asquerosa forma en la que aquel sujeto engullía todo a su paso- Este...mm…Darién… ¿podrías comer un poco mas lento?, la gente te esta observando y además puedes enfermarte.

- Jaja ¿que dices?, eso estoy haciendo, es lo mas lento que puedo comer-contesto burlescamente - algún día cuando estemos solos te mostrare lo rápido que soy …para todo-agrego claramente con doble sentido

La vena de la joven poco a poco comenzó a hacerse más notoria y envuelta por la rabia, dejo de lado su recelo por la comida y dio el primer mordisco a su tostado, que para su asombro estaba bastante bueno, sin embargo, cuando ya iba por el tercer bocado vio con absoluto horror a un perro que se encontraba una esquina del local, lamiendo todos los platos que el amable dueño le pasaba. La rubia dejo desolada lo que le quedaba de su sándwich en el plato y salio corriendo fuera del local en donde comenzó a vomitar todo lo que apenas había alcanzado a comer, una vez que sus nauseas se detuvieron camino donde se encontraba su cita feliz de la vida terminando su cena. Cuando el pelinegro termino la joven le pregunto si ya se podían ir

-Claro que si, pero antes deja que llame al mesero-haciéndole una seña-Por favor la cuenta- el muchacho se acerco entregándole el papel, donde estaban todos los detalles de los gastos.- Toma linda te espero en el coche.-hablo Darien comenzando a dirigirse hacia la salida ante la asombrosa mirada de Mina.

Ella miro el papel enojada -¿200 dólares?, ¿es que se han vuelto locos? ¿200 dólares por esa chatarra?-rabio totalmente indignada

- Lo siento señorita si no le gusto la cena, pero ese es el costo - dijo el mesero enojado.

Darien entro de nuevo y contemplo la situación divertido, se acerco adonde estaba la rubia y le dijo-No pensaras irte sin dejarle propina al mesero, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miro con los ojos ardiendo en llamas, el muchacho se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose al coche, mientras Mina entrego 5 dólares al mozo, y se fue también al auto

Una vez que se alejaron del restaurante, ambos permanecieron callados

¿Por que estas tan callada?, ¿acaso los ratones te comieron la lengua??- pregunto con burla

-No, no es nada, es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza-respondió la fémina para disimular la ira y la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

-Ah-contesto el pelinegro y haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía su acompañante encendió la radio y comenzó a buscar en las emisoras una canción, hasta que pillo una que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa y la puso a todo volumen .

Que se murió tite pobrecito tite,

Dicen las mujeres que bueno que era tite...

- ¿Le puedes bajar?- tapándose los oídos con las manos.

-¿Ah??¿Que dices? no te oigo- haciéndose el desentendido.

-Que le bajes el volumen

- A que le suba mas el volumen, que bueno que te guste la canción - comenzó a cantarla

A tite lo entierran hoy

A tite lo entierran mañana

A ti te lo van a enterrar

Y subiéndole el volumen al tope -Es una de mis preferidas, ¿no crees que tiene mucho sabor?

La rubia sonrió irónicamente y decidió reclinarse en el asiento escuchado la estruendosa y horrorosa voz de Darién, total ya saltaban solo minutos para que la tortuosa pesadilla pasara.

Fin flash back

- ¿Suficientes razones???-dijo al borde de la histeria

-Pero...

-Ayyy ya cállate imbecil que aun no termino- hablo mientras veía su vestido manchado con grasa.

Flash back

De pronto se escucho un sonoro estruendo, la desafinada voz fue cambiada por insultos y maldiciones.

-Diablos...parece que el maldito auto se ahogo- exclamo el pelinegro cuando el automóvil se detuvo

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-inquirió una aterrada Mina ya que no pensaba que la noche podría empeorar más.

-Ay mujer, ¿es que no entiendes algo tan simple?, el auto se paro y debemos empujarlo.

-¿Debemos???-pregunto alarmada - Ejem...por si no te has dado cuenta yo soy mujer- apuntándose a ella misma- este trabajo de arreglar el auto, te corresponde a ti que eres hombre.

-¿Sabes?, tienes toda la razón-respondió ocultando una sonrisa en sus labios- y ya que tu no sabes conducir haremos un trato.- mirándola- tu empujaras el auto mientras yo manejare, así saldremos mas rápido de esto- mientras observaba como los ojos azules de ella se obscurecían de enojo y rabia, seguramente lo odiaba como nunca había odiado a nadie, pero bueno en fin esa no era su culpa- Vamos preciosa ve a empujar, ¿o pretendes quedarte toda la noche aquí?

La rubia suspiro cansada y bajo del carro lentamente para a empujarlo bajo la atenta mirada de ese individuo

-Vamos linda empuja con mas fuerza o no llegaremos nunca a tu casa-

-Eso es lo que hago-expreso la joven quien empujaba con todas sus fuerzas y se decía a si mismo, solo un poco mas, un poco mas y estaré en casa y terminara todo. Y con un gran tirón el auto arranco.

Fin flash back

- Bueno eso no fue...

- Cállate tarado, ¿o es que aun quieres que te de mas motivos??- haciendo sonar sus tacones impaciente y antes de que el le volviera a decir algo se giro y cerro la puerta de golpe.

-Uf por fin, ya pensé que me quedaba sordo - dijo metiéndose un dedo en la oreja y destapándoselo.

-Y no vuelvas nunca ¡NUNCAAA! y si vuelves a poner un pie aquí animal, te denuncio- grito la muchacha que había vuelto a abrir la puerta para luego volverla a cerrar.

El pelinegro se dirigió a su coche con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios

-Bueno otra vez cumplí con mi trabajo… que estés bien Mina- y se alejo en su automóvil.

ოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოოო

La fémina entro a su casa totalmente cansada, a pasos lentos subió las escaleras para irse a su habitación. Se sentía tan sola, deprimida y desdichada; la velada que creía que arrancaría el dolor de su corazón solo hizo que se sintiera mas infeliz y tomando el teléfono marco el numero que tantas veces se dijo que ya no lo volvería a marcar y que sin embargo esta noche necesitaba hacerlo, ya no soportaba esta soledad tan grande que sentía su corazón; toda esta cita había sido para olvidarse de el, pero después de esa amarga experiencia lo necesitaba aun mas. El teléfono sonó una vez, dos veces y aun no respondían, quizás ya la había cambiado, quizás su amor no era reciproco.

Tercer pitido y la voz que tantas veces había escuchado, la voz que hacia sus sueños más dulces y más tristes al fin contesto

- ¿Hola??

-....

-¿Hola?

-Hola… soy yo

-Mina, Mina mi amor; no puedo creer ¿eres tu?- hablo un entusiasmado joven.

La rubia al oírlo sumamente contento, sintió renacer sus esperanzas, tal vez el no la había engañado y todo era una gran confusión como el mismo le dijo.

-Amor de verdad yo no hice nada, fue una gran confusión-intentando explicarse -ese día saliste corriendo y no me diste el tiempo para nada, pero en verdad te amo, ¡créeme!

-Estem, yo…

-Mina…te amo- dijo el muchacho interrumpiéndola-y quiero que me des otra oportunidad para demostrarte y explicarte todo, yo te amo solo a ti, te amo mas que a mi vida, por favor dame otra oportunidad.

- Esta bien Armand, yo también quiero volver a verte, ¿te parece que nos juntemos mañana en el parque para que charlemos?-exclamo sonriendo como hace tiempo no lo hacia.

-Perfecto, ahí estaré a las 7, pero por favor mi amor no faltes-

-No te preocupes ahí estaré-

El chico colgó el teléfono con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, lo había conseguido y todo gracias a el. Apretó la cajita del anillo que tenia en el bolsillo del pantalón, la rubia era el amor de su vida y si bien era cierto que había cometido un error; era un hombre después de todo y se encontraba en el derecho de meterse con alguna otra ¿no? , pero no por eso dejaría escapar a una mujer como Mina, que en simples palabras era perfecta y la amaba, ella era todo lo que deseaba en una pareja.

ლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლ

Una bella pelinegra se encontraba observándose frente al espejo, iba por el quinto vestido probado, mientras que su amiga la miraba divertida ya que era eterno el tiempo que ocupada en arreglarse.

-Jajaja, por Dios para…escoge de una vez si no terminare más mareada que pasajero en altamar-exclamo la joven provocando las risas de ambas.

Las dos eran amigas desde la secundaria y se habían vuelto inseparables, como hermanas, ambas se apoyaban en las buenas y las malas. Cuando se titularon de la universidad decidieron vivir juntas así que arrendaron un maravilloso Penthouse, que constaba con tres habitaciones, una amplia cocina que tenia un estilo americano; una sala de star espaciosa y muy acogedora con grandes sillones de cuero, una mesa de centro de vidrio y pinturas que mostraban bellos paisajes. El departamento poseía un baño principal en cada recamara, una amplia biblioteca que era ocupada como despacho y un comedor grande.

Cuando la muchacha iba en la décimo prenda dijo-Creo que me quedare con este, ¿que opinas?- dándose vuelta. Llevaba un vestido de color rojo largo, que en la parte superior poseía una abertura que partía desde la mitad del muslo. El escote del busto era en V y estaba atado al cuello dejando la espalda al descubierto. El modelo acentuaba cada una de las asesinas curvas de esa mujer y simplemente la hacia parecer una diosa.

-¡!Wow!!! Es…es…perfecto- hablo asombrada la rubia- definitivamente es el indicado.

Rei sonrió satisfecha y se sentó en el tocador para dar los últimos toques a su maquillaje y a su peinado. Se coloco un poco de rimel transparente y una sombra oscura para realzar la belleza de sus ojos. Se peino en un moño alto y posteriormente se aplico un poco de su perfume favorito. Luego para finalizar su conjunto se puso unas sandalias de tacón que eran a juego con el vestido.

Mientras su amiga se encontraba acostada en la cama hojeando una revista de moda y actualidad, que mostraba las últimas tendencias y los escándalos actuales de los famosos.

-Vamos Serena, ¿por que no dejas esa revista de lado y nos vamos a la fiesta? ¿Como sabes si esta noche no encuentras a el amor de tu vida?-pregunto muy angustiada, ya que últimamente su amiga no salía mucho, solo para ir al baño o al trabajo. Bueno… estaba exagerando un poco, pero en verdad era preocupante esta situación de encierro que estaba viviendo la joven

-Rei, ya te dije que no quiero ir, de todas formas gracias por insistir pero prefiero quedarme aquí que conocer a cientos de hombre tontos- atajo rotunda la muchacha

-Querida ¿es que no conoces el dicho?-"mientras busques el hombre perfecto, pierde el tiempo con miles de imperfectos", jajajaja-riendo histéricamente

-Eres el fiel ejemplo de eso Rei, creo que ese es tu lema jeje-dijo la rubia sonriendo- pero yo soy diferente a ti, no quiero andar en la búsqueda de tipos que no sirven para nada; son solo una perdida de tiempo- hablo con pesadumbre

-Ay querida que dices, lo que a ti te falta y con urgencia, es un buen orgasmo- la pelinegra divertida- así te quitas todo ese mal humor que cargas, últimamente cero actividad sexual, verdad?

-¡¡Que dices!!, si que he tenido -expreso levantándose de la cama y mirándola retadoramente

-Vamos, quien más que yo para saber ¿eh?, hace un año que no escucho esos gritos tuyos- señalo muerta de risa, Serena tomo una almohada de la cama y se la lanzo, la cual se estrello en rostro enfadado de Rei

- Te lo mereces, por ser cruel- indico la rubia-es mejor que te vayas o llegaras tarde a tu cacería de hombres-empujándola hacia la puerta del cuarto.

-Jajaj, que buena eres cambiando de tema-dijo la pelinegra -perdóname Serena por hacerte recordar cosas penosas para ti- pronuncio burlonamente - pero antes de que me vaya a mi cacería como tu dices, te doy un consejo… recurre a lo manual, no te deja satisfecha pero te relajara un poco de toda la tensión que tienes- saliendo de la habitación, donde se quedo su amiga muerta de la risa por las ocurrencias de la joven.

- Ay Dios esta chica esta mas loca de lo que yo pensé-exclamó en voz alta-pero en algo tiene razón jajaja-sentándose en la cama muerta de la risa-creo que tendré que definitivamente comprarme ese consolador que tanto habla Rei o sino aceptar por una vez la propuesta de Seiya-mientras volvía a coger la revista para continuar con su lectura

* * *

**bueno esperando que les gutara ya que nos costo un mundo subirla xd de cuenta en cuenta se paso este fic jajaj nos despedimos y nos vemos en el proximo chap.**

** besitos y mil cariños  
**

** Annyfansailormoon y patty-moon-de-chiva.**


	2. plan en marcha

**chan chan!!! apuesto que mas de alguna no nos esparaba aqui jejej pero como lo prometí a algunas de mis hermanitas jejej látigo duro con mi mama asi que actualizamos jajjaj no bromis ella era la mas interesada en actualizar jajaj asi que para las que no lo creen aun si mi mama Anna actualizo en menos de un mes aplausos para ella bravo jajajajaj  
**

**bueno tenemos que agradecer el apoyo que nos dieron con la historia, aunque algunas nos quieran matar por el comportamiento de Darien ya veran por que lo hace, así que a leer chicas y abajo están las contestaciones a los review, que son una alegría para nosotros ya que expresan la opinion de ustedes sobre la y historia**

**Y para que las vamos a seguir entreteniendo les dejamos a continuación el nuevo chap de seducción fatal, un arma de doble filo**

**CAPITULO DOS:  
**

** Plan en marcha**

Los pequeños rayos de sol, que comenzaban a aparecer tras las cortinas de la pieza de una hermosa rubia, le daban el aviso del nuevo día que empezaba a surgir. Los pájaros entonaban bellas melodías que el viento transmitía y que plácidamente llegaba a los oídos de la mujer. Perezosamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos y con pesar miro el reloj que se encontraba en el velador 6:00 a.m. era la misma hora en que cada mañana, empezaba su laboriosa jornada y soñolientamente se levanto para ir a su lugar de trabajo como todos las mañanas.

Odiaba levantarse temprano, odiaba trabajar, odiaba ser la mejor periodista, odiaba ser la que siempre recibía el premio a la mejor entrevista, odiaba ser bella y envidiada, odiaba ser lo que era y al mismo tiempo le gustaba sentirse superior. Era la mejor en su agencia ,lo sabia ,no por nada todos los trabajadores acudían a ella y próximamente seria ascendida, aunque claro toda esta popularidad, todos estos premios y reconocimientos incrementaban las malas lenguas y envidias de sus compañeras que decían que todos sus logros lo había conseguido por su espectacular figura y por su generoso escote.

Se hablaba a espaldas de la muchacha, donde comentarios aseguraban que era una vil manipuladora que mantenía una relación con su jefe y que por eso gozaba de esos privilegios. Aunque claro el jefe de la sección de periodismo, donde trabajaba la fémina, era guapo, inteligente, de buen porte, emprendedor, atento, caballeroso y con una gran fortuna; era el hombre perfecto para cualquier chica, el hombre que todas las compañeras de Serena desearían tener eternamente en la cama, era viril, una bomba de sensualidad y feromonas que hacia que las mujeres cayeran a sus pies; pero todo esto era indiferente para ella.

Pues bien se preguntaran por que no le daba una oportunidad, ¿verdad? Pues por su carácter tranquilo y pasivo, ella necesitaba un hombre, un hombre que le hiciera hervir la sangre, que con la mirada la derritiera, que su presencia le hiciera temblar, que despertara hasta el mas últimos de sus sentimientos lujuriosos, necesitaba a alguien que la amara y la quemara con sus ojos, alguien que le quitara el aliento y la hiciera olvidarse de todo, alguien que la llevara al cielo con un beso, alguien, alguien...que por desgracia no tenia nombre. Si, tal vez tanto leer novelas de Corin Tellado, la habían convertido tan pervertida y exigente, y como no hacerse asidua de estas novelas, si en ella se encontraban el sueño del prototipo de cada mujer, ese hombre que te electriza con la mirada y te pone los pelos de punta, ese que te hace sentir mariposas y miles de sensaciones, ese hombre...que es irreal... ese hombre que nunca seria Seiya tal vez sonaban crueles sus pensamientos pero era la irremediable y absoluta verdad.  
Finalmente se puso de pie y abandono su placentera cama y se dirigió a darse una baño para que el sueño la abandonara de una vez por todas. Una vez duchada, se encamino a su gran armario para ver que vestiría ese día.

Se decidió por un conjunto de dos piezas negro, la falda le llegaba a mitad de muslo, una camisa de color rosa de mangas largas y finalmente unos zapatos negros de tacón aguja. Una vez enfundada en esa ropa, tomo su cepillo para el pelo y se hizo una coleta alta. Se observo en el espejo y se encamino apresurada para salir de la casa, miro la hora y suspiro ya que de nuevo estaría al limite, no importaba cuan temprano se levantaba siempre era lo mismo, el tiempo se le iba volando.

-¿No se te olvida algo?- dijo la pelinegra que la observaba como giraba la perilla de la puerta para irse.

-Mmm…-pensó mirándose de arriba a bajo y observando sus manos donde llevaba el trabajo que tenia que entregar hoy- Pues no, ¿que es?

-¡¡¡DE MI!!! -grito parándose alteradamente de donde se encontraba descansando.

-Jaja, es cierto-respondió poniéndose una mano tras la cabeza-Perdóname es que iba apresurada y concentrada jeje.

-Cielos Serena si no trajeras la cabeza pegada al cuerpo, te olvidarías de ella también- con una mueca de disgusto

- Siempre la misma crueldad conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa de ser mas linda e inteligente que tú- hablo la rubia sacando la lengua a su amiga.

-Mejor vamos¡¡ linda!!- contesto con cierto sarcasmo Rei- Se nos hace tarde - y se encamino a la puerta donde se encontraba su amiga.

Ambas salieron de su Penthouse y se dispusieron a esperar un taxi. Como era de costumbre, la gente que circulaban por la calle, especialmente los hombres se volteaban a verlas y comenzaban los piropos, chiflidos y uno que otro romántico hacia gala de unos descoloridos y floridos besos. Esa mañana uno de los que las observaba insistentemente comenzó a decirles una gran cantidad de cosas mientras caminaba, pero por halagador y despistado choco contra un poste de la luz, lo cual provoco la risa de la bella pelinegra.

-¡¡¡Agh!!! Estoy harta que estos buitres siempre me miren como si fuera un trozo de carne- exclamo Serena subiendo al taxi que habían detenido.

- Pues bien amiga con tu manera de vestir, es natural que se te tiren encima jajajaj-

- ¿Que tiene de malo mi ropa?- pregunto la rubia observando lo que se había puesto.

-Nada…solo hubieras dejado la minifalda en la casa y te hubieras puesto una falda- acoto riéndose, ella llevada puesto unos pantalones de tela ajustados que hacían que se lucieran sus bellas y largas piernas, y acompañando el pantalón, una camisa de color amarillo de mangas cortas.

Llegaron afuera del edificio, este presentaba una infraestructura impresionante. En el frente tenía un gran cartel donde salía el nombre de la empresa, con letras doradas: "Moonlight Destiny" últimamente era catalogada como la mejor editorial de la temporada, por tener una amplia gama de grandes reporteros y escritores. Se bajaron del taxi y cancelaron el viaje para luego dirigirse a la puerta giratoria que daba acceso al lugar. Las dos tomaron el ascensor para ir a su oficinal, que casualmente era el lugar de trabajo de las jóvenes, ya que Rei era la asistente de Serena. Cuando el elevador llego a la sección de reportajes las féminas caminaron y se separaron en el escritorio de Rei mientras su amiga se iba tambien a su oficina.  
Al entrar tomo asiento en su confortable sillón y miro todos los pendientes que tenía, seguramente hoy no seria un día fácil y que decir de la hora, saldría mas tarde de lo usual. Decidida a comenzar a trabajar, tomo una de las carpetas y comenzó a leer el informe que se detallaba en esta cuando una sensual voz la desconcertó de sus meditaciones. Levanto el rostro para encontrar en el marco de la puerta de su oficina al bello y atractivo hombre que la observaba detenidamente con una sonrisa en los labios.  
El varonil joven carraspeo su garganta y pregunto ingresando a la oficina - ¿Puedo pasar?

Serena solo río y dijo- Pero si ya estas adentro jajaja

- Discúlpame no es mi intención molestarte, pero es que he venido a hacerte una invitación- hablo el pelilargo tomando asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio de su secretaria.

La rubia ya sabia lo que se venia y confirmando sus dudas, la pregunta que tantas veces había escuchado una y otra vez se hacia presente una vez mas  
- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?...Bueno ¿a almorzar?

-Seiya yo...-pero el la interrumpió- No acepto esta vez un no por respuesta-tajante cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que tengo mucho trabajo-exclamo contemplando las carpetas que estaban sobre la mesa-además que estos informes no los he terminado de revisar y…

-Ya te dije que no acepto un no- insistió parándose y poniendo una mano sobre el escritorio- Esta vez no te me escaparas-agrego acercándose un poco mas y provocando el sonrojo de Serena.- aparte que es eso de tanto revisar y ¿que tienes que hacer?, cielos tu jefe debe ser un tirano para dejarle tanto trabajo a una hermosa dama como tu

-Jajajaj, si lo es, es uno de esos jefes que no te dejan respirar ni un segundo-contesto muerta de la risa.

-Oye, ¿así que soy uno de esos?- cruzándose de brazos y mirándola fijamente- Pues bueno, como tu jefe te mando dejar de lado todo ese trabajo y te doy un rato libre-agrego riéndose y haciendo reír también a ella - y como ahora su jefe le a dado permiso a esta bella dama, no hay excusa para que no me acompañes- acabo galantemente y tomando una de sus manos deposito un tierno beso- -Entonces… ¿me acompañas??-

-Esta bien… el jefe manda y yo obedezco - con coquetería

- Ojala me obedecieras siempre jajaja-pero por respuesta la fémina solo le dio un golpe en el pecho.

Serena dibujo una dulce sonrisa en su rostro al ver la cara de expresión de dolor que había puesto Seiya, era obvio que estaba exagerando y ya que había aceptado tomo su bolso para salir con él. Al salir de la oficina el hombre le ofreció el brazo, en principio ella lo miro recelosa, pero finalmente acepto y ante las miradas expectantes y desilusionadas de los trabajadores comenzaron a caminar a la salida. Una vez fuera del edificio el le abrió la puerta de su auto negro convertible para que se subiera y una vez acomodada, cerro suavemente la puerta y luego se dio la vuelta para subirse en el lugar del piloto. El viaje fue muy ameno, charlaron y platicaron de las actividades de las semanas y de los reportajes que habían construido la muy merecida popularidad de la editorial.  
Después de un trayecto de 30 minutos llegaron a su destino. El restaurante era alejado de la cuidad y tenia un estilo antiguo, de lejos parecía una mansión del siglo XV, cuando llegaron a la entrada un Júnior los recibió y les abrió la puerta mientras Seiya entregaba las llaves a el valet. Siguieron caminando por un corredor hasta llegar al mostrador donde estaba un garzón.

-Buenas tardes-saludo - ¿tiene reservación señor?

-Claro, hice una a nombre de Seiya Kou

-Permítame confirmar -dijo el mesero revisando en la computadora- Claro señor Kou, pase por aquí por favor- y los condujo a uno de los balcones, donde se encontraba una hermosa mesa cubierta con un mantel blanco por debajo y uno rojo encima, el rojo iba cruzado dejando ver el diseño del mantel blanco, que eran unas bonitas rosas bordadas en color carmesí. La mesa tenía una esplendorosa vajilla y los cubiertos resplandecían. En el centro de esta había un bello arreglo de rosas rojas, y en el balcón pétalos que le daban un toque decorativo romántico.  
Pero lo más lindo era la vista que daba a un jardín de aquella mansión, el cual se encontraba lleno de flores y una gran pileta, en el centro había una escultura de dos jóvenes abrazándose de donde el agua brotaba.

-Esto...Es...precioso-hablo la rubia admirada por el paisaje.

-Si...precioso- coincidió el pelilargo, pero su atención desviaba mucho del paisaje sino que estaba concentrado en aquella mujer, es que en realidad le gustaba, cuando la veía sentía que estaba en las nubes, que volaba, sentía mariposas en el estomago y estaba esperanzado que algún día el corazón de Serena pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Durante toda la comida, ambos platicaron amenamente sobre trivialidades y anécdotas de la niñez, puesto que la muchacha no quería tocar temas íntimos y profundos, ya que sabia que terminaría hiriendo a su acompañante, mas sin embargo, el siempre se las ingeniaba para llevar el rumbo de la conversación hacia donde quería llegar.

-Jajaja así que eras toda una revoltosa y revolucionada cuando niña- riéndose por todas las maldades que ella le contaba

-Jajaja pues bueno…de ángel tengo solo la cara- hablo guiñándole el ojo

-Jajaj tendré que tener más cuidado entonces contigo-

-¡¡Oye pesado!!-bufo la rubia cruzándose de brazos y haciendo cara de indignada.

-Bueno princesa… ¿estas enterada de el evento de Points de esta semana?-interrogo para cambiar bruscamente el tema, que poseía una doble intención.

-Ah sí, creo que Rei me había comentado de esa fiesta, me dijo que acudirían grandes reporteros y se harán entregas de algunos premios para destacar los mejores reportajes

-Si...Serena yo me preguntaba si tu quisieras ir conmigo ese día-dijo el pelilargo entrelazando las manos de su secretaria con las de el- para mi seria un completo honor que me acompañases, ¿que me dices? -volvió a preguntar ya que ella aun permanecía en silencio.

-Emmm ...veras Seiya es que estoy muy atareada de trabajo esta semana y creo que no podré ir al evento-respondió excusándose - aparte este es un tema que lo habíamos hablando antes, yo te quiero – haciendo una pausa y mirando a su jefe que al escuchar esas palabras iluminaron inmediatamente su semblante- pero solo te quiero como un amigo y creo que nunca te podré ver con otros ojos- termino diciendo ante la ahora desilusión pintada en su rostro- Bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya -parándose al mismo tiempo para retirarse pero una mano la detuvo

-Por favor no te vayas, perdóname si te incomode - contemplándola con ojos de arrepentimiento- prometo no volver a tocar el tema, pero por favor quédate.

La joven lo miro muy apenada, ya que sabia que el sufría por su rechazo, pero después de todo ella solo lo quería como un amigo y prefería ser honesta y decirle la verdad que ilusionarlo con un si y después provocarle un daño aun mayor. Volvió a tomar asiento en la silla y reanudaron la plática muy amenamente mientras disfrutaban de los postres que ambos habían pedido para alargar más la estancia en aquel recinto tan bello.  
Después de media hora se dieron cuenta de que era muy tarde y de que debían volver a la empresa ya que ambos tenían mucho trabajo que corregir y hacer. Seiya ayudo a pararse a Serena del asiento y luego pago la cuenta para poder abandonar aquel lugar tan maravilloso, que por desgracia no le había ayudado mucho en la conquista que tenia planeada, y es que en verdad la amaba con locura, muchas veces se le había declarado; pero como todas las veces anteriores, nuevamente la rubia le había dicho que solo lo veía como un amigo. La ayudo a subir a su auto y puso en marcha el automóvil, donde mantuvieron el trayecto de vuelta en un largo silencio; hasta que llegaron a su paradero: la editorial. Seiya le abrió la puerta del coche muy cortésmente y luego la acompaño hasta su oficina donde se despidieron, encaminándose el a la suya.  
Hacia las cuatro de la tarde, Rei se encontraba desocupada, ya que todo su trabajo lo había completado en la mañana y para relajarse un momento decidió ir a ver a Serena a su oficina. Y es desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntas, se les había hecho una costumbre que todas las tardes la pelinegra fuera a visitar a la rubia, ya que ambas se relajaban con sus amenas charlas y divertidos comentarios aunque fuera por unos breves minutos porque siempre Serena vivía atareada de trabajo.  
- ¿Y esa cara?- pregunto la muchacha al ver la amargura misma reflejada en el rostro de su amiga.

-Bueno Rei, por si no te habías dado cuenta es la única cara que tengo- dijo con ironía y sarcasmo la rubia.-además que no voy a estar sonriente todo el santo día con esta montaña de trabajo que tengo- dijo señalando, todas las carpetas que tenia encima del escritorio.

- Pero que mal humor te cargas hoy Sere- contesto la pelinegra avanzando desde la puerta y dejándola abierta para tomar asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban en frente del escritorio de Serena- Amiga ya te lo dije yo y te lo vuelvo a reiterar, lo que necesitas para sacarte ese humor de mierda , es un hombre!!!! ¡¡¡Un HOMBRE!!!- reitero gritándolo a los cuatro vientos sin saber que alguien se encontraba curiosamente escuchando la conversación de ambas mujeres. Y esa persona no resulto ser otra que el apuesto jefe de las jóvenes que se había vuelto para coger uno de las carpetas que se le había entregado a la rubia para que los revisara y que para estas alturas seguramente tendría que estar terminado. Pero cuando oyó sonidos en la oficina y cayo en la cuenta que era Rei se detuvo a oír, _capaz y era algo importante de él _pensó con seguridad.

- Que buena amiga eres – hablo con sarcasmo, se encontraba echando humos por las orejas de la rabia que sentía.- gracias a ti, todos los trabajadores de esta editorial saben de mi vida sexual.

-Jajajja corrección dirás de tu "inexistente vida sexual"- pronuncio haciendo comillas con los dedos y explotando de risa- pero mira para que veas que soy tu mejor amiga, te daré un consejo- parándose de la silla y caminando hasta el sillón donde se encontraba la muchacha- sal de esta oficina y encuentra a un hombre que te haga gozar y conocer las delicias de la vida carnal

-Hablas como si nunca las hubiese conocido- mascullo entre dientes - Hablas de mí como si fuera una virgen que nunca se ha acostado con nadie, ¡¡por Dios!! Hace años deje de ser casta y pura, deja de hablarme de cosas que se como son.

-Ese no es el punto querida, mira haber...- volviéndose a pasear por la oficina- tienes a nuestro jefe loquito de amor por ti, se ve a leguas que babea por tenerte a su lado y por favor tiene todo lo que una mujer desearía en un hombre, es como casi el prototipo de hombre ideal- exaltando lo ultimo al elevar las manos.

-Pero yo solo lo veo como un amigo…

-¡¡No me interrumpas!! ¿No ves que pierdo el hilo de la conversación?- poniendo las manos en jarra- lo importante es que salgas y que encuentre un hombre, afuera hay miles de ellos que entregarían su alma al diablo por tenerte, vamos…mírate Serena - señalándola- eres una mujer maravillosa, encantadora y muy bella, tienes que salir a citas, conocer gente, ¡¡SALIR CON UN HOMBRE!!!!- siguió efusivamente- ¡¡por favor amiga ten una vida!!-termino Rei riéndose de su chiste.

-Que graciosa eres - hablo irónicamente - últimamente has estado mas picarona que de costumbre- señalo súper molesta

-Bueno ya me dejo de mis bromas- dijo la pelinegra-pero es en serio Serena como dice ese otro viejo dicho "no esperes que un príncipe montado en un caballo venga a ti, monta el caballo y sal por el"

-Jajaj tu y tus dichos...pero creo que tienes razón y que empezare a salir con chicos- exclamo apoyando su mano en la barbilla muy pensativamente.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el celular de Seiya, cosa que alerto a las femeninas de la presencia de un tercero en su conversación. Rápidamente la pelinegra se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina para ver quien era el osado espía que muy pronto se arrepentiría de haber nacido por chismoso, pero para desgracia de las chicas y suerte del intruso; cuando Rei abrió la puerta nadie se encontraba por el pasillo, y es que cuando el celular del hombre comenzó a sonar emprendió una rápida fuga a la velocidad de la luz al ascensor que para su suerte estaba por descender. El joven entro en su oficina y tomo el teléfono para marcar un número que conocía de memoria mientras un plan cobraba vida en su mente

- ¿Hola primo?

-¿Si?- se escucho en la otra línea una voz muy soñolienta dando evidencia que el interlocutor estaba muy fatigado.

-Seguro estabas durmiendo -adivino Seiya- ay Darién no se como puedes dormir hasta estas horas, ya es muy tarde, son las 3 - mirando su reloj- y aun sigues durmiendo?

-Bien estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño-respondió sarcásticamente el pelinegro- hasta que una fastidiosa llamada de mi fastidioso primo me arruino mi tranquila y perfecta vida.

-Bueno Dar no es para tanto, además que te hablo porque necesito urgentemente tu ayuda- dijo sonriente- así que esta noche te tomaras un descanso de tu doble vida, debemos charlar.

-Esta bien dime a que hora – contesto dando un largo suspiro.

- Como a las 10:30 estaré por ahí así...

- Ok, bien, entendí- interrumpió impaciente - si no tienes más que decir ¡¡¡¡DEJAME DORMIR!!!!- cortando la comunicación con su primo, y es que se encontraba exhausto ,la noche anterior había tenido que salir con tres chicas, fue un trabajo agotador, pero tenia su gran recompensa. Le permitía vivir holgadamente, sin preocupaciones por el dinero, ya que gozaba de un gran capital y su empleo también le otorgaba la facilidad de que nunca debía estar encerrado todo el santo día en una oficina cumpliendo órdenes de algún jefe. Además ayudaba a los tontos infelices que por errores perdían lo más valioso que pueden encontrar en la vida: el amor; cosa que el nunca haría, había tenido un sin fin de novias, bueno novias no, mas bien salidas, chicas que nunca dejaban huella ni mella en él. Ya que solo las tenía con él una noche y luego las dejaba en la mañana por que alegaba estar ocupado con trabajo todo el día.  
Pero todo tiene su punto contradictorio, esta vida de gozo y abundancia, nunca le había permitido conocer el amor verdadero, nunca pudo establecerse con alguien por más de 24 horas. Ese era el tiempo limite en que desechaba a todas sus novias. Nunca se había permitido entregar amor; eso era una cosa que el nunca podría dar, es que realmente tenia miedo de conocerlo por eso prefería no tener una chica fija, sabia que ellas siempre se macharían al llegar el alba y al otro día solo serian recuerdos. Con estos pensamientos el ojiazul se volvió a recostar en su cama para tratar de conciliar el sueño nuevamente.  
Mientras en su oficina Seiya se sentaba en el sillón tras su escritorio, con una gran sonrisa estampada en su rostro. Estaba seguro que si Darién accedía a petición, Serena de una vez por todas seria suya, solamente suya, tenia la completa certeza que sus propósitos pronto se cumplirían

**to be continue...**

**

* * *

**

**bueno aqui estan las respuesta de todos sus hermosos review besos muack muack:  
**

**Maria elisa** : hola amix!! Jeje el ser la primera deveria tener una recompensa y que premio seria que fuera darien jajaj y envuelto en papel de bombon ajaj que rico babab jajaj bueno tratare de que llegue a tu casa jajaj pero creo que sera dificil jajaj cierta persona lo recela mucho XD jajaj bueno con respecto a tu pregunta de por que hacemos del encantador darien un ogro jeje es por que ... todavia es un secreto de alta seguridad XD asi que tendras que esperar hasta el otro chap cuando ya se aclare el agua xd bueno mil besos por ser la primera y por darnos tu apoyo esperamos que te guste este nuevo capitulo tambien muack muack.

**Amsz88Chiba**: hola hermanita e hija por parte de mi mama jejej que bueno que te ayas reido mucho con el chap jeje esperamos que lo lo hayas disfrutado tanto como nosotras cuando lo escribimos jejej y bueno nosotros pensamos tambien que era un animal el que estaba con mina pero lo miramos detenidamente de pies a cabeza y ayy es el mismo papazote de siempre (babeando las dos jajaj) jajaja asi que te confirmamos que es el mismo papacito que viste y calza jeje bueno esperamos que este nuevo capitulo te guste tanto como el anterior y te mandamos muchos besos. Gracias por el apoyo muack muack.

**Isa1811:** querida hermana, hija y amix jeje es una emocion saber que te alegramos, jeje y es para sorprenderse jeje esa actitud de darien es una parte nunca antes vista jajaj. Y con respecto a tu pregunta de que si es parte de su trabajo? Pues bien jeje es un top secret pero ay claras pistas en este capitulo jejej asi que ojo O.o con lo ultimo jajajaj. Que bueno que te gustara la perfecta cita de mina jajaj te gustaria una? Jajaj y que decir de la cancion era la mas propicia para el momento jajajaja. Y las ideas de Rei son tan buenas a quien no le gustaria tener una amiga que grita todo ? Jajaj a nosotras no XD bueno amix esperamos que te haya gustado este capitulo te mandamos miles de besos muack muack.

**Anneliese** wayne Chiba: diane hermanita!! Hija !!!! gracias por tu apoyo esperamos que este capitulo tambien te aya gustado y bueno chan chan aqui esta la actualizacion jejej como dije latigo duro con mi mama jajajaj bueno un millon d besos de tu mama y de tu herminita besos muak muack.

**Hotaru-Saturno**: hola amix que bueno que te aya gustado la historia, el saber eso nos motivas y nos da energias para escribir :) jejej gracias por tu apoyo . Con respecto al fic jejej pues darien tiene sus razones para ser asi jeje mas adelante ya se sabra en el otro capitulo :) asi que ojo jajajaj y buenos los consejos de rei se an vuelto re populares ajaj creo que vamos que tener que hacer un libro jajaj bueno un monton de besos y nos vemos bye muack muack.

**Liebende** lesung: hola amix que bueno que te aya matado de la risa jajaja pero espero que estes viva jajjaja bueno ahora te responderemos todas tus preguntas jajajaj  
1 ¿ por que darien se comporto como un cavernicola? Bueno la respuesta a esa pregunta es por que .... jeje lo sentimos pero es informacion que por el momento es confidencial ajajaja  
2 ¿por que salio con Mina? Bueno esa respuesta es por que... tampoco la podemos responder jje aunque ya en el otro capitulo se aclarara la cosa(jejej si lo sabemos somos malas jajaja)  
3¿por que serena no sale con nadie? Bueno esta si tiene respuesta jajaj eso es por que no ha encontrado al hombre que la aga suspirar delirar y sentir maripositas en la guatita jaja asi que en resumidas cuentas aun no se a topado con el galan que le robe el corazon jejej (no se ha encontrado con el galanazo de darien ajjaja bababab) y estamos de acuerdo los hombres fieles estan en extincion. Cuidenlo si lo tienen al lado jajaj besos y esperamos que te guste este chap muack muack.

**Patty ramirez de Chiba:** bueno amix gracias por el apoyo y nos alegramos de que te haya gustado esta nueva historia jejej bueno si darien se comporta como un ciompleto cavernicola es por que .... todavia es secreto jeje pero ya se sabra jaja besos y esperamos que te haya gustado este capitulo del fic muack muack.

**TAMYMOOM: **hola amix que bueno que te haya entretenido nuestro fic y bueno no es un hermano gemelo malvado de darien jajaj por si tenias dudas es el mismo darien que viste y calza en un faceta muy emm extraña jajajaj y la justificacion del por que esta mmm en secreto aun jajaj asi que nuestro ahorcamiento quedara pendiente para el otro chap ajaja por que o si no no sabras el porke jajaja si somos malvadas jujuju bueno besos y espero que te aya gustado este capitulo muack muack.

**Isabel:** hola amix que bueno que te haya gustado el chap anterior y esperamos que este tambien sea de tu agrado, jejej bueno la cita de mina es una cita tan perfecta que da envidia jajaja bueno besos tau .muack muack.

**Sangoluna: **abby hija y hermana querida:) bueno nosotars estamos bien y esperamos que tu tambien y te quelemos agradecer por el apoyo gracias besos:). Bueno jejej si darien es mas que el principe de la tierra es el soberano jajaja y mas (bababab es tan rico bababa ajaja tamos rebabosas jajaj) y quien no dejaria que pasara mucho mas con darien ???ajjaaj bueno mina jajaja. Pues si bien la cita de mina es para reirse a monton es una pena vivirlo jajaj que nos trage la tierra si nos pasa eso jajaja y bueno aqui esta la actualizacion y esperamos que este capitulo igual te guste besitos bye muack muack.  
**  
Caltroga**: hola hija y hermanita :) nos alegramos de que te haya gustado y echo reir el capitulo anterior y bueno esperamos que este tambien sea de tu agrado, y en verdad no sabemos quien sabe mas si rei o serena jaja pero estamos por una votacion de que es rei jajaja bueno besos bye muack muack  
**  
arias serena**: hola amix que bueno que la historia te aya gustado y que hayas quedado con ansias de mas :) eso nos hace muy feliz y bueno todas esas preguntas quedaran aclaradas en el otro cjap asi que jeje no hay respuestas jajajaj si somos malisimas xd bueno besos muack muack.  
**  
Anyreht:** hola amix que alegria saber que te gusto y estamos en total acuerdo contigo jajaj es una cita para leerla y divertice pero para nunca vivirla jajaj una cita perfectisima jajaj bueno besos que estes bien bye muack muack.

**Maritza**: hola maix gracias por el apoyo y esperamos que este capitulo tambien te guste besos bye.

**Dulce 27:** hola amix!! Que bueno que te guste la historia y las palabrotas emm se puede decir jeje que hay responsabilidad compartida jajaja y bueno nos alegramos de que te guste la historia y esperamos que tambien este capitulo besos bye muack muack.

**Midmoon85:** hola amix nos da gusto saber que te gusto la historia y bueno aunque darien se presente como un patan o animal andante nunca pero NUNCA!! Perdera su naturaleza enegmatica sencual y encantadora (ay babababab) jajaja bueno emm creo que leiste mal jeje no es yaten es armand jeje y bueno se podria decir que amigos amigos no son jajaj y bueno no tendras que llamar a control de natalidad ya que mi mama dijo que por fin ya no adoptaria a mas hijas jajaj esperemos que sea cierto jajaja. Bueno besos y esperamos que te guste este chap. Muack muack.  
**  
Mariana&&&:** hola amix jeje bueno aqui me tienes con mi hija jajaj a que no pensabas que actualizaria jajajaj. Bueno primero agradecer el apoyo por la historia y bueno darien no es un ogro es ... sorpresa jajaj besos esperamos que te guste el chap. Bye muack muack

**SILVANA**: hola amix como que tuviste algoparecido?? Me muero ay si nos hicieran eso salimos corriendo jajaj espero que no lo hayas pasado tan mal como mina. Bueno gracias por el apoyo y esperamos que te guste el chap bye muack muack.

**Sereydarien**: hola amix jeje que bueno que te hayas reido con el capitulo anterior jeje buen emm sobre tus preguntitas jeje es un secreto que se descubrira en el otro capitulo jeje. Y bueno creo que rei da unos consejos que hay que publicarlos en un libro jajaj a la mejor amiga jajaja bueno besos y esperamos que te haya gustado este capitulo bye muack muack.

**Usakochiba1:** hola hija y hermanis :) pues bueno jeje las cosas que pasaran mas adelante ten por seguro que se pondran mas y mas color rojo jajajaj por que la mami esta loca por escribir lemons jajaja mentira no esta loca pero si los ama jeje bueno besos y gracias por el apoyo bye muiack muack.

**BOMBON TSUKINO DE KOU**: hola amix que?? Te paso algo similar?? Pues que horror!! Salistes corriendo?? O te quedaste como mina?? Jajaj bueno espero que no lo hayas pasado tan mal y bueno sos recuerdos anecdoticos jeje que nos hacen reir cuando los recordamos jeje. Bueno muchas gracias por el apoyo y esperamos que te guste este capitulo tambien bye muack muack.

**Serena ramos:** hola hija hermana:) pues jeje Darien nunca perdera lo seductor jejej antes muerta que quitarle eso jajaja XD bueno te damos gracias por el apoyo y esperamos que te guste este nuevo chap besos muack muack.  
**  
Misaotenoh de chiba:** hola hija hermana:) pues que bueno que hayas leido nuestro fic y esperamos que te haya gustado mucho jejej y en verdad darien tienes sus motivos para ser tan careraja como tu dices pero por el momento es un secreto jeje aunque hay pistas en el fic jeje bueno besos y esperamos que te guste este capitulo bye muack muack.

**alejaym: **hola ale:) hermaita e hijita :) gracias que bueno que te guste :) bueno eso de si darien es un patan se sabra proximamente jeje asi que pendiente jajaja y bueno esa suposicion esta emm tiene un % alto de posibilidades jajajaasi que besos y eso se sabra mas adelante bye muack muack.

** Nos despedimos atentamente:**

** დდდდდდ Annyfansailormoon y patty-moon-de-chiva.დდდდდდდდდდდდდ  
las queremos bye.**

* * *


	3. La rueda del destino

**.**

**.**

**Hola queridos lectores/as**

** ¡ ¿como están?! ¿felices y sonriendo verdad? anda admitelo en este momento estas sonriendo por que...¡.por fin! ¡redoble de tambores! m querida mama y yo...les hemos...traido...un NUEVO CAPITULO ¡siii! aplausos por favor jajajja**

**Y bueno...para darles un adelanto de lo que trata...tenemos que decir que juntamos el primero y el segundo capitulo eh hicimos este ... O.O jajjajaja seguramente esta es su cara ahora jajajjaa FELIZ DIA DE LOS INOCENTES jajaja ( teniamos que comenzar con esta broma...xd para calmar los animos de cazar en una cazeria de brujas a las autoras por haberlos tenido tanto tiempo olvidados, perdón u.u)**

**Y con ustedes les dejo a mi mami quien quiere dirigirse al publico ( estamos con micrófonos haciendo de locutoras, ustedes saben, nos gusta ponerle brillo y glamour a todo jajaja)**

**Milenia Angels (antes conocida como ****Annyfansailormoon (gracias a dios eligio uno mas corto y facil) jajaja) ** :chikas lamento que hayamos demorado, es ke patty(o sea Rei) y yo hemos tenido varios inconvenientes,espero ke disfruten del capi que patty( rei )y yo hemos creado :D

**Patty: como que Rei...yo no soy tan malvada ( querido lector después de leer el fic entenderán por que me dice Rei ¬¬) y ademas Rei es mala por que quiere a Serena, no hay amor si no hay bulling de por medio ajjajajja.**

**Bueno no las queremos entretener mas por que sabemos que mueren por leer...y solo por haber tardado tanto le hemos traído un capitulo bastante largo. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

.

_**La rueda del destino**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Eran las ocho un nuevo día comenzaba en las ajetreadas calles de Tokio. El sol comenzaba a iluminar todo a su paso y la gente comenzaba su rutina diaria.

-Un nuevo día- susurro el peliazul mientras levantaba las sabanas y salía de su cama para correr las cortinas y dejar que los luminosos rayos de sol golpearan su bello rostro- un nuevo día...- volvió a susurrar mientras en su rostro se asomaba una sonrisa victoriosa, miro hacia atrás para ver a la muchacha que yacía dormida en su cama.

Sigilosamente se fue acercando nuevamente a su lecho y en especial a la rubia, quien dormida profundamente después de aquella maratónica noche de sexo. La miró detenidamente y se maravilló de su belleza. Era perfecta. Y él la había dejado ir, si, era un estúpido.

-Un completo idiota- se regaño a sí mismo, mientras tomaba un mechón de esos largos cabellos rubios y lo ponía detrás de su oreja para dejar al descubierto su hermoso rostro- pero esta vez no permitiré que escapes de mi- le dijo depositando un suave beso en uno de los hombros descubierto de su amada.

La fémina ante el roce de sus labios lentamente fue abandonando el mundo onírico de Morfeo al tiempo que se estiraba en la cama haciendo que las sabanas se le corrieran, dejando a la luz su desnudez y a él con la boca abierta. Era una diosa.

-Buenos días hermosa- dijo regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisa.

-Ven- fue su escueta respuesta, mientras sus brillantes ojos azules se oscurecían dejando en claro sus intenciones.

- Por Dios... ¿es que no has tenido suficiente con anoche?-le pregunte provocándola-¿acaso quieres dejarme sin fuerzas para moverme Mina?- consulto en tono burlón, haciendo que mi diosa cambiara de su estado de excitación a uno de furia en solo segundos.

-¡Eres un patán!, tu no cambias- me grito mientras se tapaba con las sabanas y ponía su pose de ofendida, pero de inmediato comenzó a carcajearse, haciendo que yo volara al Olimpo...había añorado tanto su risa, su belleza, sus arrebatos infantiles y sus locuras...si extrañaba todo de ella. Aunque su quiebre había durado unas escasas dos semanas, tiempo que para él había sido eterno. Nunca mas quería pasar por algo así, esta vez la cuidaría como el máximo de sus tesoros y ni Dios ni todos los demonios podrían separarla de ella.

.

.

Oh Dios mío, ¿de verdad está junto a él?,¿ no había sido un sueño?, estaba junto a su querido Armand… riendo como dos locos de remate, luego de haber pasado la mejor noche de reconciliación de su vida, aunque no tenia con quien compararlo, ya que su experiencia sexual comenzaba con Armand y terminaba con él. A pesar de que su vida amorosa era exclusiva de él, había tenido una corta investigación en cuanto a hombre se trataba y había aprendido que no existía nadie que pudiera superar a su amado, de hecho, con solo recordar a Darién y su terrible "cita", si es que a eso se le puede llamar cita, le provocaba ganas de salir corriendo a una farmacia para compara al menos cien calmantes, o mejor buscar alguna fórmula para borrarlo de su mente. Recordaba haber visto una película en la que había una especie de máquina para borrar los malos recuerdos. ¡Mierda! se preguntaba por qué carajos no existía esa máquina en la vida real, ella pagaría su precio en oro, por tal bendito aparato. El calor de unos brazos envolviéndola con fuerza, hizo que su mente se olvidara de su terrible experiencia, y se enfocara en el hombre que estaba junto a el, su amado, por que si, definitivamente este era el único hombre al que amaba.

-Vamos acaba de una vez conmigo- le murmuro contra su oído con esa voz profunda que le erizaba todos los bellos del cuerpo ¡cielo santo! Lentamente se giro y miro esos profundos ojos azules...y juró que por un momento pudo ver el Edén. Estaba a punto de devorar los labios, los cuales ella suponía eran la llave para el paraíso, cuando Armand la detuvo y le pidió que mantuviera silencio posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Mina se que quizás este no es el mejor momento- comenzó a decirme y mi corazón instantáneamente comenzó a bombear más sangre-pero tengo que confesarte que estar separado de ti, me hizo darme cuenta de varias cosas- continuo hablando mientras me miraba a los ojos- la primera y la principal es que no quiero estar ni un segundo separado de ti...- mierda estaba llorando, ¿se puede llorar en los sueños? porque sentía que esto era eso…un hermosos sueño- y quiero decirte que estoy más que listo, dispuesto y ansioso para que nosotros podamos dar el siguiente paso a nuestra relación.

Momento el había dicho ¿avanzar? ¿El realmente…estaba ¡pensando en avanzar?, ok ¿que estaba pasando aquí?, ¿que mierda le habían hecho a su Armand?. ¿Algún OVNI lo había inducido? O quizás ¿le habían lavado el cerebro?... porque no se explicaba cómo su Casanova prometido estaba pensando en "avanzar" si la palabra matrimonio a él le daba urticaria.

-Mina- le llamo la atención- no me ha pasado nada, ni ovnis ni lavado de cerebro- Diablos, el tipo podía leer su mente- escúchame Mina, de verdad estar separado de ti me hizo ver cuánto te amaba- y ahí estaba su corazón otra vez martillando a mil por hora, todo sus terminaciones nerviosas estimuladas- y por eso yo quiero...-le dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos y delicadamente deslizaba algo frio. ¡Oh mi Dios! Era un anillo, hermoso, brillante y delicado. Era perfecto- ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Y nuevamente ahí estaban las lagrimas, era un estúpido...era...no puedo encontrar palabras para describirlo, así que se arrojó a sus brazos sin importarle su desnudez, ya que él había a travesado algo que estaba mas allá de su piel...su alma.

-¿Eso es un sí?- le pregunto y a ella le dieron ganas de golpearlo. Sonriendo le movió la cabeza afirmativamente, ya que sus cuerdas vocales se negaban a emitir algún sonido.

-Mmhh...aun no sé si eso es un sí...-sí, era un estúpido y amaba ándolo a los ojos se acercó lentamente, mientras los brazos de Armand la apretaba cada vez con más fuerza y sin dejarlo de ver a los ojos junto sus labios, transmitiéndole todo su amor en aquel beso, que fue creciéndose hasta convertirse en una espiral de fuego y pasión.

-Mhh…-ronroneo, cuando la falta de aire los hizo separarse- todavía no me queda claro.

-Jajajaj- rió mientras cerraba los ojos y lo apretaba contra sí- es un sí, tonto- le susurro cerca del oído. Ella podía apostar de que en este momento no había mujer en la tierra más feliz que ella, Armand era el hombre de su vida… ¿Acaso necesitaba más pruebas para comprobarlo?

.

.

-¡QUEE!¿Qué quieres que haga qué?- a su primo simplemente se le habían derretido los sesos, pensó Darién mientras se volvía a acomodar por quinta vez en el asiento- ¿Por qué me pides esto? le pregunto con enfado. Cuando lo había llamado en plena madrugada nunca se imagino que lo había citado para solicitar sus servicios. Es que...no encontraba palabras para expresar lo que sentía.

-Seiya, yo no trabajo para la familia, eso siempre lo has sabido-le recordé mientras observaba detenidamente a mi primo. Ok si él fuera chica y obviamente no fueran primos... ¡diablos! se sentiría hasta atraído por él...solo había que verlo, era una copia casi exacta de sí mismo, sólo que tenía el pelo largo. Y en su familia siempre se había hablado de que eran todos bien dotados en cuanto a belleza se trataba…en inteligencia bueno, había excepciones, como el caso de su interlocutor. Pero la familia perfecta aun no existía en la vida real, solo en los cuentos así que, no se podía pedir más.

No lo entendía…era atractivo, tenía dinero...un buen coche… ¡por Dios! ¿En qué más se fijan las mujeres? ¿En las uñas? ...ay nunca las terminaría de entender. Así como tampoco entendía su desesperación porque para que un Chiba pidiera ayuda era porque...realmente ya lo había intentado ¡todo!

-Pero es que tú no me entiendes, ella es tan diferente- dijo mientras se paraba de su escritorio y miraba por la ventana de su oficina- no he conocido a nadie como ella, nunca.

-Mhh...Pues...si estas tan desesperado, manda hacer una muñeca inflable con las característica de ella, para eso tienes dinero-le dije, poniendo una cuota de humor, pero la respuesta me dejo impactado.

-Pues...esto me avergüenza decirlo pero...la que pedí venia con fallas...se le escapaba el aire.

¡Santa mierda! que era eso lo que había escuchado- en algún momento sé que me oí gritar un ¡queee! Que sin lugar a dudas llego hasta la atmósfera, simplemente no lo podía creer

- ¿Es una broma verdad?- pregunté aun sorprendido

-Jajaj claro – habló,mientras le escuché susurrar algo que mi buen oído identifico como "aunque no tan broma"...pero mi subconsciente quiso ignorar aquella información- es broma Darien, ya cambia la cara de espanto.

Si claro, que cambiara la cara, después de aquella bomba. Lo observé fijamente por varios minutos para ver si se adentraba a la disparatada mente de su primo, para poder entender cuál era su idea.

Sería romper con las reglas que se había impuesto. Por esto mismo las había creado, para evitar estos problemas ya que la familia y los negocios, en su particular su tipo de negocio, no funcionaban. Lo decían las películas, los libros, la vida real…toda la historia gritaba su incompatibilidad. Pero como siempre, el hombre tentaba a la suerte.

-Seiya...siempre has sido un jodido grano en el culo desde que éramos niños- le reprendí mientras me volvía a acomodar en el sillón y comenzaba a despeinarme el cabello. ¡Diablos! ¿Que podría a hacer, decirle vete al demonio y si eres un Chiba como dice tu cedula de identidad, ingéniatelas tu solo?...o podría a acceder y convertirse en el padrino de bobas del matrimonio de la mujer que tendría que pasar miles de penas junto a él. Si, era perfecto. Lo miró cuidadosamente y vio como éste estaba hecho un manojo de nervios esperando su respuesta. ¡Rayos! desde pequeños habían sido unidos, siempre apoyándose uno con el otro...se preguntaba qué clase de mujer había hecho tambalear la seguridad del Gran Seiya Kou Chiba...

Darien sonrió, una idea se le acababa de ocurrir una idea maquiavélicamente brillante se acababa de formar en su mente, ocuparía su último recurso, bueno en realidad no había intentado nada aún...pero no era de los tipos que le gustaba andarse con rodeos.

-Haber …- mientras se cruzaba de brazos y adoptaba una actitud profesional- si yo...llegara a ayudarte...mhh ¿Que ganaría a cambio?- Si ahí estaba esa mira de duda, el plan comenzaba a marchar sobre ruedas solo tenía que conseguir que el pez mordiera el anzuelo.

Seiya fijó su atención confundido, Y es que realmente era extraño que el actuara tan profesionalmente y cuando lo hacía, sabía de primera mano que era porque nada bueno se traía entre manos. Su primo nervioso, comenzó a tartamudear hasta que su mente por fin logro formar palabras coherentes.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres?, suéltalo ya-apresuro Seiya mientras seguía mirándolo como si al primer asalto fuera a devorárselo, estaba confirmado, él se había percatado de su cambio de actitud. Pasaron unos minutos, se mantuvo el silencio, aumentando el suspenso, hasta que Seiya no lo aguanto más e impaciente se levantó de su asiento por quinta vez en el día y se puso cara a cara frente a él.

-Por favor Dar, no juegues conmigo y dímelo ya…- rogó impaciente.

Tuvo que contenerse las ganas de golpearlo por ser tan patético y se euforia por gritar ¡YES!, el pez había picado, así que ahora solo faltaba soltar la bomba para el Jaque Mate.

-Quiero ofrecerte un trato a cambio de mis servicios- respondí con suavidad.

- ¿En qué consiste ese trato? Te dije que no juegues a hacerte el interesante conmigo, estoy desesperado, ¿ Es que no lo notas ¿– exclamó señalándose a sí mismo revolviéndose el pelo en un gesto idéntico al mío. Dios, espero nunca tener que estar en la situación de Seiya, rogando por amor, ¡Puaj! Por eso prefería ser el eterno libertino de Tokio. En vista del demacrado estado de su acompañante decidió no alargar mas la tortura.

-Mira Seiya, en realidad es algo que racionalmente es sencillo pues, para que yo pueda conquistar al amor de tu vida y después mandarla de vuelta a tus brazos...solo hay una solución.

-Pues anda dime cual es, dímela- dijo con una voz en unas notas demasiado elevadas que resultaron una tortura para mis oídos, pobre hombre...

-Pues, yo tengo que tomar tu puesto en la oficina y tú el mío... siendo un Casanova rompe corazones-si ahí estaba su cara de "eso es imposible". El era después de todo el hombre más trabajador del mundo, o mejor dicho era un maquiavélico enfermo, por nada dejaría el mando de su amada empresa, ni aún en los feriados legales, él los cumplía. Siempre cargaba su computadora para aquí y para allá, llegaba al extremo que hasta para ir al baño iba con la bendita computadora.

Conté mentalmente hasta más de cien y Seiya seguía sin darme una respuesta, solo se paseaba de un lado a otro gruñendo y mordiéndose las uñas... ¿Estaba seguro que quería que conquistara a una mujer? ¿Acaso no sería tal vez un él en vez de un ella, verdad? Comencé a celebrar mi brillante idea, ya que sabía que jamás aceptaría eso, así que comencé a acomodarme para realizar mi lenta retirada. Una sonrisa confiada se dibujo en mis labios, ahora que su primo no podía verle la cara. Si, ahora podría irse a su cama a dormir tranquilo por un par de horas más. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Seiya con el rostro demacrado y sumergido en el sofá, perdido en sus pensamientos. Una punzada de culpabilidad pincho su pecho, pero mentalmente se dijo que esto era lo correcto, o trataba de convencerse de que lo era. Después de una eternidad el pelilargo, levantó su rostro y me observó.

-Está bien acepto- fueron todas las palabras que dijo mientras volvía a perderse en su mundo dejándome a mí en shock.

¡Mierda, gritaron todas mis neuronas! ¿Y ahora?...¿ que haría el?

.

.

¡Gula! si era el pecado capital con el que más se sentía identificada y el cual la acompañaría todo lo que durara su vida, se dijo mientras se llevaba la quinta galleta con chispa de chocolate a su boca. Pero es que el chocolate era culpable de su adicción a comer. Era un placer casi orgásmico devorarlo.

Su exquisito sabor se estaba disolviendo en su paladar cuando vio aparecer a su amiga imbuida en un escotado vestido negro, el cual no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Si la vieran en este momento, todos los hombres se le tirarían encima como las moscas a la miel, de eso estaba segura. Rei era una gran belleza.

Tomo su sexta galleta cuando su "amiga" se la arrebato de las manos, mientras vaciaba el resto del paquete y las tiraba al basurero, ante su perpleja mirada; y justo en la escena donde el Titanic comenzaba a hundirse y el sexy de Leonardo DiCaprio corría buscando a su amada Rose, la pelinegra apagó el televisor.

-Reiiiiiiii- le grite haciendo uno de mis característicos pucheros- lo estas cortando en la mejor parte- la reprendí furiosa, pero mi amiga simplemente me ignoró mientras me tomaba de un brazo y hacía el intento de levantarme de mi cómodo sofá.

-Dijiste que era noche de chicas-agregó cruzándose de brazos, a lo cual yo le hice un gesto con la palma.

- Mira a tu alrededor, galletas de chocolates, películas lloronas... ¿que mas quieres?- pregunte, a lo cual ella solo respondió rolando los ojos exasperada.

-Serena Tsukino, ¿Pero en qué mundo vives tu? Claro que te dije que era noche de chicas, pero eso no es igual a aburridas películas ñoñas y a comer hasta reventar lamentándose porque no existen tipos como Leonardo DiCaprio en cada esquina, ¡cielos no sé como conservas tu figura!, pero si sigues por ese camino, en la calle comenzaran a gritarte gorda lechona... ¡o peor! te gritaran FIONA como la ogra De Shrek-termino de retarme. ¡Rayos! Era impresionante como esa mujer podía hablar tan rápido.

-Vamos te doy diez minutos para que te arregles mientras llega el taxi- levante mi mirada a su rostro y mentalmente la iba cortando con una espada japonesa al estilo de Kill Bill- y no me mires así- me volvió a reprender "mi amiga"- te van quedando 9 minutos...si fuera tu empezaría a correr por que te llevo arreglada o no...- con esas amigas, para que enemigas.

- Hay Sere, quien te dice, si ahora no es ese día en que conocerás a tu príncipe azul- esta vez fue mi turno de rolar los ojos.

- Rei...tú sabes que el príncipe azul es algo tan verídico...como que existe santa Claus.

-Hay Sere recuerda mi mantra "mientras buscas al hombre perfecto...

- Si, si, si pierde el tiempo con el imperfecto, lo sé Rei

- Serena te quiero, pero Dios sabe que te odio cuando te portas como una solterona frustrada. ¡O sea! amiga aun estas a tiempo para dejar de serlo ¡disfruta tu vida! mientras tengas juventud, después pasaras toda tu vejez refunfuñando y viendo películas bobas-me sonrió mientras me empujaba a mi pieza- ahora solo arréglate ¿quieres?, ponte algo sexy y...quien sabe quizás esta noche no encuentras a un príncipe azul, pero puedes pillar a un Dios del sexo arrgghh -finalizó guiñando el ojo y cerrando la puerta.

La joven suspiro derrotada, no había remedio para Rei, era incorregible. Se adentro en su habitación y rogo a Dios para que la noche pasara lo más rápido posible, así vendría a acabar con el segundo paquete de galletitas que guardaba en el fondo de su armario, "panza llena corazón contento, ese era su mantra." Lástima que su amiga no lo compartiera.

Revolvió en su armario en busca de algo "mata pasiones" ,porque diablos ella amaba su libertad, no quería tener a un hombre a quien rendirle cuentas. Así como estaba, se encontraba feliz por el momento, aunque Rei se empeñara en negarlo. Y justo en ese momento vio el vestido perfecto para la ocasión. Era uno blanco que le había regalado su abuelita, era largo, muy largo y lo mejor de todo es que le tapaba absolutamente todo...era...perfecto.**  
** Se lo puso, se calzo unos tacones y salió mientras agarraba a Rei por los hombros sin permitirle ver lo que traía puesto. Cuando ya estaban fuera del edificio y estaban a punto de subir al taxi, la muchacha se giro a verle y su expresión... ¡Dios si hubiera tenido una cámara a mano! esa foto valdría oro.

-¿Que diablos te pusiste SERENA TSUKINO?- aulló haciendo que la gente que pasaba volteara a vernos- a nooo pero si tú piensas que vamos a ir a jugar binguito con abuelitos...te equivocaste- me gruño mientras miraba su reloj- Diablos es tarde, tendrás que ir a si, súbete - me dijo empujándome furiosamente al taxi - ¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Matarme mujer? Acaso ¿piensas conquistar a un abuelito con eso?-me grito mientras el conductor se reía de las preguntas que formulaba Rei y se ponía en marcha.

Yo solo me callé y miraba el paisaje, envidiando a los ciudadanos que en este momento estaban calentitos en sus casas viendo una hermosa película y comiendo unas deliciosas galletas con chispas de chocolate. De un momento a otro el auto se detuvo, habíamos llegado

-Hay Kami-sama que la hora pase rapidito- supliqué muy bajito pero no paso desapercibido para el fino oído de mi acompañante.

-Deja de rezos y vamos, abuelita- sonrió con sorna bajando del coche, y yo la seguí haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras. Trate de dar un paso cuando escuche un ¡quish! que llamo la atención de mi amiga y la mía... ¡oh trágame tierra, grito mi mente! El vestido se había enganchado y peor ¡se había rasgado!

Rei intento ayudarme tironeando la prenda, pero con cada tirón la endemoniada tela solo acertaba a engancharse más y más. De repente unas tijeras se hicieron presente en las manos de la fémina.

- ¡Espera!¿Que...Que...vas a hacer?- pregunté asustada. Pero en cuestión de segundos mi largo y hermoso vestido blanco quedo convertido en un mini vestido de diez cm sobre la rodilla , dejando a la vista mi muslo derecho completo ya que mi gran amiga lo cortó diagonalmente haciendo que la tela quedara extremadamente corta en mi muslo derecho.

- ¡A no, te mato!- exclamé cuando sentí una corriente de aire frio acariciarme mi trasero casi desnudo- empieza a programar tu funeral- volví a amenazar mientras trataba en vano taparme el culo - ¿¡De dónde sacaste esas tijeras!?

-Pues amablemente me las facilito el taxista...hasta el pensaba que era un pecado que llevases tanta ropa encima- volteando a ver al taxista guiñandole el ojo, a lo cual éste respondió levantando ambos pulgares en aprobación- Y bien ahora...trabajemos en ese escote- me dijo mientras abría y cerraba las tijeras- dile adiós a tu traje de abuelita...

- ¡Detente Rei!- susurré después de que mi ex amiga diera como el décimo tijeretazo a mi ex hermoso vestido largo.

- Ok, así está mucho mejor, ahora me agrada tu vestido, hasta yo me lo quisiera poner- carcajeó cuando el escote ya llegaba casi a mi ombligo...ok bueno no era tan profundo pero, hacia relucir los montículos de mis senos. Trate de acomodar el pedazo de tela que me quedaba en el cuerpo y caminé...con la poca dignidad que me quedaba mientras Rei le volvía a guiñaba el ojo al taxista y le hacía entrega de las tijeras con un descarado "muchas gracias".

Espere parada hasta que sentí que me tomaba del brazo y hacíamos nuestra entrada en el antro nocturno. Instantáneamente todas las miradas se posaron en nosotras, y claro con esa pinta, era para que no nos quitaran los ojos de encima.

-Si querías enseñarme como se siente una puta, felicitaciones amiga.

-Hay Serena no es para tanto- comenzaba a odiar ese " Ay Serena no es para tanto". cada vez que lo escuchaba tenia que recordar las clases de Yoga, pero las ganas de golpearle la cara...creo que comenzaba a superar mi autocontrol.

-¿Como que no es para tanto?...siento que hay una conferencia de penes...todos tienen que tener los micrófonos bien en alto- la reprendí tratándome de taparme el muslo al aire libre con el cuerpo de Rei, pero la muy canalla se apartaba de mi lado derecho impidiendo mi objetivo.

Lentamente se fueron adentrando en el mar de gente, la música era perfecta una mezcla electrónica que invitaba a perder el control. Y allí estaba ella tratando de esquivar a los hombres que empezaban a babear cuando sintió algo líquido y frio correr por su escote, un tarado había chocado con ella, volcándole el contenido de su fría bebida en el trayecto. Seguido a eso sintió unas grandes manos cubrir sus pechos en el intento de limpiarle la gran mancha de su vestido con un pañuelo, como si eso fuera posible. Maldito pervertido. De un golpe saco las manos de sus senos y levantó la mirada para dispuesta a reclamarle,Pero al hacer contacto con los magníficos ojos azules de mi pervertido acosador, algo hizo ¡click! en mi. Echémosle la culpa al calor del antro, o al cambio de temperatura del refresco…culpemos al destino y a sus malditos juegos, Y también culpemos a Rei, porque ese Dios griego había despertado algo que hace mucho tiempo tenia dormido en su interior y su mente le gritaba algo muy fuerte y claro: **había encontrado a su Dios del sexo personal.**

* * *

**Anna y Patty: ¿Y bien chicas que les pareció? Nosotras personalmente moríamos de risa escribiéndolo jajajaja. Esperamos que no solo le haya gustado...si no que lo hayan amado y que estén ansiosas por continuar leyendo el fic. y esperamos que volviéramos a conquistar a la gente que lo leyó hace mucho... mucho tiempo atrás y a los nuevos también.**

**Tenemos que agradecer a todas estar personitas lindas:**

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba, usakochiba01, Dandia Melon Pepino, Luz K, Hehra, Marta Chiba,** **TAMYMOON,midmoon, isabel, ariasserena ,liebende Lesung, SereyDarien , Isa1881, Silvana, anyreth****, dulce 27, Amsz88Chiba, mariana, serena ramos, maria elisa, ANGELICA SM, agos2911, Esmeralda Duran, Betty,** **Natustar, The Banshee0001, mayilu, vico **

**A TODAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW, en serio nos hace muy feliz saber que les entregamos un momento de felicidad a través de nuestro trabajo. Solo por esta vez ( ok puede que vuelva a pasar, no sabemos el destino esta... cabrón ¬¬*) no contestaremos review. Pero los del proximo capitulo si o si los contestaremos asi que... las invitamos a dejar sugerencias, reclamos, dudas, etc.**

**Mil besos y abrazos, Agradeciendo su compresión por la demora...nos despedimos.**

**დდდდდდ Milenia Angels y patty-moon-de-chiba.დდდდდდდდდდდდდ  
las queremos bye.**

**PD: yo no me parezco a Rei ( patty)...yo creo que la que mas se parece a Rei eres tu mami...muajjajaja. Aunque quizas, tal vez...mmhh tenga un poquito de parecido con Rei, pero como dicen en los libros...cualqueir parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia ¿no? jajaja besos! y gracias por leer :)**


	4. Rueda del destino II

**Hola querido lector/a**

**Patty**: Ehh bueno...a sido un largo tiempo desde que no actualizaba, algunas dirán que fue algo mas que un largo tiempo xD pero la verdad es que la vida real apesta ¬¬* y no deja tiempo ni para respirar, así que lamento la demora. Agradezco a todas las personas que me siguieron mandando review como " actualizaaaaaaaaa" y " no puedes dejarlo así, por favor" siempre son un motor, para sacar energías extra para escribir.

**Milenia Angels** **y Patty**: Solo queremos pedirles mucha paciencia, por que no podemos prometer actualizaciones rápidas, pero si prometemos que sorprenderemos :) por que aunque no lo crean esta misma noche comenzaremos a escribir el nuevo capitulo ( o bueno eso queremos xD)

* * *

.

.

**Rueda del destino II**

.

.

Salí hecho una furia de la oficina de Seiya ¡Me lleva el diablo! Grito su mente mientras le daba un golpe al inocente ascensor.

Y es que no sabía cómo mierda había caído en aquello. ¡Él! El maestro del arte del engaño...había caído en su propia trampa. ¿Y ahora que hacia? ¿Romper su palabra? No, eso jamás; era lo único que le iba quedando. Y cuando daba su palabra…cumplía a como diera lugar.

Pero...a lo mejor tenia suerte y el destino confabulaba con él y… al salir a la calle un camión le pasaba por encima, obligándolo a estar meses en cama en algún hospital, si, por lo menos así tendría mas tiempo para pensar...

¿Tiempo? ¿El realmente está pidiendo tiempo? Pues sí, el nunca había deseado tenerlo tanto como en estos momentos. Y es que no era para menos, el idiota de su primo se le había ocurrido que comenzara toda esta charada el lunes, o sea en ¡solo dos días mas!

Si era un gran y completo estúpido en aceptar semejante propuesta. Tendría que malgastar su..."valioso tiempo" en conquistar a una rubia cabeza hueca que no se había dejado engatusar por su primito. Seguramente era de esas chicas románticas que contaban los minutos para que un chico se arrodillara y le mostrara un anillo de diamante junto a un gran discurso de amor y fidelidad.

¡Agh! Solo pensarlo le daban nauseas. ¿Fidelidad?, ¿el tendría que someterse a celibato? ¡Oh podre Dariencito!, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que jugar con manuelita?

Oh si esto a cada segundo que pasaba se convertía más y más en una película de terror. Tan solo imaginar estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes, lleno de papeles en un escritorio, tratando de seducir a la rubia cabeza hueca… ¿A cuánto estarían los boletos con destino a las Vegas?

Pero el habia dado su palabra. _¡Manda tu palabra al diablo y huye mientras puedas!_ le dijo una vocecilla. Pero, por más que quisiera no podía, ya que se trataba de Seiya, su primo. Tendría que afrontarlo...

Estúpido Seiya, estúpida rubia cabeza hueca, estúpido dariencit.,...no tu no Dariecito; Dios estaba perdiendo el control total de su cabeza. Tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa que lo hiciera sentir que era él.

Si definitivamente tenía que buscar algo que lo hiciera olvidar todo por un momento. Trato de pensar en que…pensaba que…bueno estaba tratando de pensar en algo que…Realmente quería pensar algo pero su cerebro seguía formulando 70 formas de desaparecer misteriosamente.

Haber, inhala y exhala, se obligo a respirar tranquilamente y dejando toda las sarta de estupideces de lado pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era conducir a casa y organizar su mente para lo que tenía que afrontar el lunes…pero ¡al diablo con Seiya!

El no se podía ir a casa un día viernes por la noche. No, él tenía una reputación que mantener...así que esta noche tenía que hacer que el elástico de las bragas de muchas chicas se venciera y cayeran a sus pies. Si, saldría a disfrutar sus últimas horas de soltería.

Sonriendo para sus adentro se enderezo y empujo la puerta con fuerza, la puerta que lo llevaba a la libertad...

- Si esta noche será gloriosa- susurro para sí mismo, mientras la brisa agitaba su cabello. Se acostaría con la primera mujer que se le cruzara...o las mujeres y las llevaría a la gloria.

Sin borrar su sonrisa, mentalmente repaso si tenía el material necesario en su departamento... ¿cuántos preservativos le quedaban? ¿50?... ¿serian lo suficiente? Quizás luego se detendría en alguna farmacia por unos 50 mas, nunca estaban demás y como el viejo refrán decía "más vale estar prevenido que lamentando".

Se sentó en su deportivo rojo y arranco el motor de su bebe, ¡oohhh como amaba ese ronroneo! Tomando el volante en sus manos, apretó el acelerador y se dirigió rumbo hacia el camino de la felicidad.

Se miro en el espejo retrovisor y se guiño un ojo...esta noche es mía pensó

¿Cuánto había demorado, segundos? ¿Milésimas de segundos? ¡bah! parecía que alguien allá arriba le tenía un poco de cariño, porque a pesar de que había manejado a 150 km/hr en plena ciudad, ningún oficial de la policía se había metido en su camino. Quizás...ese alguien era Dios... y tal vez...quien sabía, con las buenas acciones que estaba haciendo por el "señor desesperación" alias Seiya kou tal vez se iría al cielo

Además el seguía casi al pie de la letra los mandamientos de Dios...amate a ti sobre todas las cosas...o si, el era muy leal a ese mandamiento ¿Por qué era así no?

Bueno este no era el momento ya tendría otra oportunidad para meditar sobre Dios y sus mandamientos, ahora era momento de pecar.

-Al ataque Dariencito- susurró mientras abandonaba la comodidad de su bebe y comenzaba a caminar por la calle y a medida que se acercaba lentamente comenzó a escuchar la música y la bulla que metía la gente del antro...ohh si, hogar dulce hogar.

El portero ni se molesto en pedirle su identificación, solo inclino un poco la cabeza en señal de saludo. Si este era su territorio, donde él era el rey, el dueño del mundo. Entró con paso confiado directamente preparado para cazar a su presa, aunque cazar era exagerar un poco. Porque en realidad el no se tenía que tomar la molestia de hacerlo, ellas caían redonditas ante él solo bastaba un movimiento de su mano para tener a miles de ellas a sus pies.

A veces le asqueaba lo fácil que eran. El hecho de que misteriosamente los escotes se pronunciaran mas y mas a medida que el caminaba y de que las faldas perdieran misteriosamente 10 cm, últimamente no le provocaba el mismo interés que antaño.

¡O sea donde estaba la dignidad de esas mujeres! Aún recordaba como si fuera ayer, hmm…. la verdad fue ayer, cuando una mujer le tiro las bragas al rostro. Esa pelirroja de verdad, no se tenía amor propio.

Realmente se aburría de lo accesibles que eran, él quería una chica que fuera un verdadero desafío, alguien quien no se hiciera gelatina en sus brazos, pero que con la mirada le gritara que quería que la abrazaran. El quería algo como la canción esa que decía "dime que no" de Ricardo Arjona. Quería que lo rechazaran pero al mismo tiempo le dejaran la puerta entre abierta. Quería sentir la emoción del cazador frente a una presa...quería y esperaba tantas cosas de una mujer...pero bueno, siempre habían imposibles en la vida ¿no?  
Se acerco a la barra, haciéndole una señal a Richard, su barman favorito, que en cuestión de segundos como si fuera magia puso su bebida favorita en sus manos. Un whisky en las rocas…oh santo whisky. Le dio un pequeño sorbo, haciendo que un exquisito calor recorriera su cuerpo. Como lo amaba, estaba seguro que ni la bebida de los dioses estaba al nivel de su amado whisky. Bebió lo que le quedaba del trago en un sorbo y decidió que había llegado el momento de atacar.

Dio apenas un paso para emprender el camino a la pista de baile cuando sintió un fuerte impacto; seguido de insultos e improperios. Diablos había volcado los tragos de una chica sobre ella. Le grito un "disculpas" pero la fuerte música oculto sus palabras así que trato de limpiarle el vestido a la chica quien estaba hecha una furia mirando como su vestido...¡momento! ¿Qué diablos traía ella puesto? ¿Cómo diablos la dejaban salir con algo así a la calle? ¿Es que pretendía matar a alguien de un infarto? Eso…eso no podía ser considerado legal.

De hecho parecía la loca creación de alguien, que tenía como objetivo hacer un levantamiento masivo de carpas. Pero aunque el vestido era el indiscreto, el cuerpo de esa rubia era el que lo hacía más tentador. ¡Y Dios mío!... ¿Eso que se asomaba en la tela mojada…. era un pezón?

Sus manos no podían moverse, todo su cuerpo no podía hacerlo. Había entrado en shock eso unido a un severo estado de excitación. Dios sabía que tenía que retirar las manos, la rubia se iba a molestar…corrección, ya estaba molesta y se lo hizo saber dándole un fuerte golpe en las manos unido a un escandaloso discurso donde lo acuso de ser un pervertido y un toqueton.

Sentía como la gente del alrededor lo miraba acusadoramente y el… no hizo nada para negarlo al fin y al cabo él era ambas cosas, pero en esta ocasión no lo había echo con segundas intenciones, más que la de ayudar. Por lo que ella merecía que le digiera unas cuantas cosas, como por ejemplo, si ella sabía que era una cabeza de chorlito por salir así a la calle. ¿Es que estaba loca? Cualquier hombre sano, con buen juicio mental comenzaría a sentir que las manos le picaban por tocarla por todos lados.

Si, el tenia toda la intención de decirle a esa rubia que era una provocadora y que él no le había echo nada comparado a lo que le querían hacer los depravados que la miraban; pero en ese momento la mujer levantó el rostro y su mente casi, casi quedo en blanco; ya que el único pensamiento coherente, fue que había encontrado lo que estaba buscando, su presa. Oh si, él quería ver como esos ojos color cielo se oscurecían por la pasión. Quería devorar esa boca con sus besos y provocar que jadeantes gemidos salieran de ella…quería extasiarse con su cuerpo… y como que se llamaba Darién Chiba, que su dulce ángel esta noche estaría en su cama.

Mientras miraba cada rincón de su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que ella también lo estaba evaluando detalladamente y eso lo encendió mas, aunque bueno el ya sabía que su cuerpo enloquecía a las mujeres.

- ¿Te apetece bailar, para recompensarte por el daño?- le preguntó con una de sus mejores sonrisas, haciendo uso de sus encantos. Seguro que ella no se podría resistir. Sabía lo que su sonrisa producía en las mujeres; pero la reacción de ella, estaba totalmente fuera de lo que esperaba. Se detuvo a mirarlo nuevamente de pies a cabeza, como si estuviera frente a un demente y le escupió las palabras.

-¿Quien diablos te crees que eres? ¿El rey de algún imperio arruinado? ¿A caso crees que me haces un favor invitándome a bailar?-le pregunto con ironía- para tu información no pierdo el tiempo con idiotas- dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se iba echa una furia.

Decir que se quedo desconcertado, era decir poco. ¿Una mujer se atrevía a decirle a ¡el!, qué no. Se pellizcó levemente el brazo para saber si estaba despierto o en un maravilloso sueño y es que ¿Podía ser más perfecta aquella mujer? Sonriendo siguió sus pasos, antes de que se escabullera entre la multitud y la perdiera. Quizás ella era la mujer que tanto tiempo andaba buscando.

A pesar de ser pequeña, caminaba rápido. Pero no tardo en encontrarla, estaba cerca de una pelinegra que el suponía era su amiga. Seguramente ella le estaba dando una explicación detallada de nuestro encuentro.¡Ahh mujeres…cuando no hablan de vestuario, hablan de nosotros, los hombres! La vi fruncir el ceño mientras su amiga me miraba con la boca abierta. Esa era la clara señal de que se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia. Bueno en marcha, era la hora de seducir.

Se acerco a las chicas y vio que su hermosa rubia funcia el ceño. Molesta era quedarse corto, ella estaba algo mas que furiosa Era obvio que este año ganaría el premio a "presidente de los idiotas" por ir al encuentro con esa leona rabiosa, pero que lo aspen sino valía la pena morir en el intento. Y quizás esta muerte anunciada lo podría librar de ese estúpido plan de Seiya…

.

.

- ¿Ese dios griego es tu pervertido acosador?- le pregunto Rei mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo, deteniendo en cierto sector- WHAUUU, pero que suertuda eres Serena, ese tipo esta como para una maratón de ¡orgasmos!- exclamó dándole un codazo y señalando "discretamente" la entrepierna del su estúpido y hermoso dios griego. Momento el no es nada mío, se reto a sí misma. Su ex amiga y sus comentarios la estaban volviendo loca. Tendría que pensar en una forma de deshacerse de ella ¿habría un alma caritativa que estuviera dispuesta a pagar medio chelín para llevársela?

Porque las acciones y la gran bocaza de su acompañante…ameritaban a venderla a una compañía de comedia, seguramente Rei seria todo un éxito. Aunque también en un burdel le iría bastante bien.

- Rei, creo que te corre saliva del lado derecho- le tiré un comentario sarcástico, pero ni eso hizo que ella levantara sus ojos de ese...patán. Ni que fuera para tanto. Disimuladamente volvió a mirarlo...bueno no estaba mal, de hecho está bien, muy bien...¡arhhhgg! ok, el tipo estaba bárbaro.¡ Pero era como todos los hombres! un egocéntrico, odioso, insoportable, toqueton, engreído, momento ese insulto ya lo había utilizado, tendría que volverse más imaginativa.

Por un momento pensó que había encontrado al hombre perfecto, a su dios del sexo personalizado. Se imagino que ese hombre podría haber estado a la altura de un protagonista de los maravillosos y candentes libros Horney, aquellos que rezumaban escenas de buen sexo por doquier…pero como todo lo bueno, solo se trataba de una mera ilusión. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no quieres plagar la tierra con hombres de libros? Ella tenía un gran número de buenas recomendaciones. ¿Que tanto le podría costar a Dios hacer unos mil hombres como los que quería? Bueno, tantos no, pero mínimo unos diez para ella solita.

Otra vez le dio una miradita y es que no se podía explicar como el pedazo de Adonis que tenía en frente podía haberle hecho pasar del fuego al hielo. Si solo hubiera mantenido la boca cerradita, ella se le habría tirado encima y al diablo con la gente que los miraba. ¡Pero no! Míster ego había matado todo el fuego con sus estúpidas palabras. Si algo detestaba de un hombre era que fuera un egocéntrico, déspota, prepotente…

Ensimismada en su mundo de insultos, apenas pudo escuchar las últimas palabras de la conversación que sostenían Rei y el egocéntrico; y solo pudo captar las palabras de su amiga " _ohhh claro que ella querrá bailar contigo, ve Sere_"

-¡Queee! , ¿Estás loca? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?, ¿quién te dio permiso sobre mi?, ¿Es que acaso eres mi mamá?''-solté pregunta tras pregunta, mientras el patán se cubrió la boca para disimular las carcajadas. Claro ahora me había convertido en su bufóna.

-Anda Serena te va a gustar...- le dijo Rei mientras miraba maliciosamente al alias " soy el centro del mundo". ¿Cómo era posible de que yo tuviera una amiga así? Miré al tonto que seguía con su estúpida sonrisa mirándome a la espera de algo.

-Tu amiga tiene razón, te va a gustar Serena- ¡ahyy madre de Dios! ese hombre había echo que un calor se propagara por todo su cuerpo solo con haber pronunciado su nombre, si podía hacer eso con solo su voz, ni pensar lo que podía hacer con sus manos, su cuerpo y su amiguito del centro.

No sé como lo había hecho, pero en algún momento Rei me había rodeado y sin darme tiempo a pensar fui literalmente empujada por mí supuesta amiga a la pista de baile.

Si solo matar no fuera un delito…

Bueno tranquila Sere, piensa, piensa, demuéstrale a este patán que eres una genio, eso inhala…ok este es el plan Serena, se dijo mentalmente. Bailas con cuerpo escultural, le pisas los pies repetidamente hasta que el hijo de...su mamá, se le borre esa sonrisa de "no puedes resistir mi encanto". Y luego cuando se canse de ser pisoteado, corres a la salida, pides un taxi y te vas a tu dormitorio, agarras tu suave y mullida colcha rosada, te haces una bolita con ella y comienzas a comer tu paquete oculto de galletitas de chipas de chocolate viendo tu hermosa y fabulosa película "Titanic"...si, es perfecto.

Estaba concentradísima a seguir su plan a al pie de la letra cuando sintió que un abrazo, la tomaba posesivamente mientras una delicadeza que la sorprendió juntaba su cuerpo contra el de él, que extrañamente estaba temblando, iba a poner reparos pero sintió el cálido aliento del chico cerca de su boca y la respiración se le corto. Y toda capacidad para pensar quedo obnubilada por su voz.

-Tranquila, solo quiero bailar un poco contigo- le susurro en el oído y no supo de dónde saco tanta fuerza de voluntad para no hacerse gelatina ahí mismo. ¡Diablos!, el tipo tenía demasiada testosterona…..o a ella en verdad, como decía Rei le faltaba un buen revolcón

-Vamos cambia esa cara, no te voy a morder…a menos que quieras.

.

¡DANGER, DANGER, DANGER! Era lo único que su mente le decía y es que ahh tenía unas ganas de decirle que le mordiera y que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera…pero vamos, el tipo era un estúpido. Si no tuviera esos ojos, esa cara, ese pelo y…ese culito de infarto, junto con todo el paquete de escultural cuerpo que tenia… ¿que era? ¡Nada!

-Mira…narcisista, conmigo no funcionan esas frases de ligue, así que si no quieres perder tu tiempo, búscate a otra que te caliente la sopa- ¡tres hurras para mí! ¡Victorie! Clamó mi guerrera interior, mientras me daba la vuelta para dejarlo plantado, pero antes de poder hacerlo su bella sonrisa y sus ojos que me miraban con adoración me dejaron clavada en el suelo, sin poder moverme. Solo logré hacerlo cuando él me tomo por el brazo y me llevó a la pista, que era una locura; el local estaba llenísimo de gente que se movía al ritmo de David Guetta, saltando, rozándose, rindiéndose al ritmo, entregándose por completo al momento…

-Solo baila conmigo- me grito. Y lo sé…soy una débil persona. Porque aunque se trataba míster ego, había que admitir que solo una loca como yo, le decía tantas veces que no.

Sin esperar mi respuesta comenzó a moverme alocadamente como el tema que sonaba, una extraña mezcla electrónica sin letra que invitaba a saltar y gritar.

Le observé bailar y si no se dio cuenta de que mi baba se caía al piso, le daba gracias a Dios. Y es que a ese hombre nadie de las presentes le podía quitar los ojos de encima, parecía que había nacido para moverse.

And now they tell me I'm a bad boy  
All the time they look at me and mad boy  
I just like to put my hands up in the air  
I want a bad girl dancing over there

¿Un chico malo? Pues sí, la letra le asentaba como anillo al dedo, pensó. Y las chicas que lo devoraban con la mirada, hacían que cada palabra de la canción calzara. Definitivamente él como bailarín sería un éxito, con buen físico, movimientos sensuales y calientes…

Look at her go on the dance floor  
She's amazing on the dance floor  
When she moves, girl, I want more  
Keep it going, girl, like I got an encore  
You got me sayin'  
Go little bad girl, little bad girl _[x3]_  
Go little bad girl  
Go little bad girl

…Y pues a él parecía que le encantaba la atención del público, de hecho ella había quedado en el olvido, mientras el público femenino había hecho un circulo a su entorno, gritándole y alabando cada movimiento. Sintió que la indignación se apoderaba de ella, ¿no era él, quien le había insistido en que bailara? Bueno tampoco era que lo necesitara para poder hacerlo. Ella también sabía menear las caderas, así que sin importarle si la miraba o no, comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, olvidándose del tarado de ego inflado.

Oh yeah they tell me I'm a bad boy,  
All the ladies look at me and act coy  
I just like to put my hands up in the air  
I want that girl dancing over there

Shaking her ass from the left to the right  
Moving it round just the way that I like  
I wanna see you move like a movie on flight  
She got it how I want it and I want it all night

Embriagada por la euforia del publicó dejo que su cuerpo se moviera de forma descontrolada, agitando la cabeza, saltando con los brazos en el aire y gritando partes de la letra de la canción.

Sentía la adrenalina que la invadía completamente mientras las luces de multicolor la rodeaban aumentando más el desenfreno de su cuerpo. Ohh si…habia olvidado lo bueno que era esto…

Look at her go on the dance floor  
She's amazing on the dance floor  
When she moves, girl, I want more  
Keep it going, girl, like I got an encore  
You got me sayin'  
Go little bad girl, little bad girl _[x3]_  
Go little bad girl (let's go)  
Go little bad girl

Unas manos rodearon su cintura por detrás, mandando una fuerte descarga de calor por todo su cuerpo. Y no tuvo que darse la vuelta para adivinar que se trataba de él; así que sin inmutarse siguió moviéndose mientras provocativamente se rozaba contra su pecho, a la vez que descendía por su cuerpo descaradamente, descubriendo que todos los músculos del pelinegro se encontraban en tensión, cosa que la hizo sonreír.

She got my heart jumping  
And my adrenaline pumpin' and gunnin'  
Like ain't nobody ever seen (seen...)  
'Matter of fact I've seen this woman all up in my dreams  
Whippin' and flippin' and stackin' and slappin'  
I'm attacking after she back it up and make it drop  
After I meet her I tell her David Guetta's on the track, baby girl, don't stop  
Keep it goin' you never know when somebody's gonna throw a couple dollars  
Got a pocket full of hundred dollar bill's Ludacris mr. make-a-woman-hollar  
And every night on the floor putting on a show (show...)  
Everybody in the club there's a little something you should know

Se dio la vuelta e instantáneamente el pelinegro atrapo su cintura con ambas manos. Se sorprendió al ver que su narcisista respiraba de forma tan agitada como ella y no se resistió a acercarse aun más a su cuerpo. El aroma de su perfume la golpeo al hacerlo y no pudo negarse a aceptar de que olía maravillosamente.

Look at her go on the dance floor  
She's amazing, on the dance floor  
When she moves girl I want more  
Keep it going girl  
Like I got an encore  
She got me saying

Sentía su mirada fija en sus labios, y no pudo resistirse a seducirlo pasando su lengua por ellos provocativamente haciendo que su agarre se volviera más fuerte.

- Estas jugando con fuego ¿lo sabes?- me gruño, con la voz ronca por la pasión. Sonriendo descaradamente, le asentí con la cabeza mientras acortaba la distancia. Mi mente se debatía si esta valentía era producto del alcohol, de la adrenalina o de sus hormonas que tan desesperadas se encontraban por un poco de testosterona, lo que fuera , poco le importaba. Ya que en ese momento solo se dedicó a actuar, y a seguir sus impulsos por una vez en la vida, se acercó más y estrelló sus labios contra los de él.

Y fue como si un golpe de electricidad la golpeara. Dios, ese hombre sí que sabia besar, pensó mientras sus labios de apoderaron de la intensidad del beso, intensificándolo. Hacia tanto que no la besaban así, de esa forma…que sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

Go little bad girl, little bad girl  
Go little bad girl, little bad girl  
Go little bad girl, go little bad girl  
Go little bad girl, little bad girl  
Go little bad girl, little bad girl  
Go little bad girl, little bad girl  
Go little bad girl, little bad girl  
Go little bad girl, go little bad girl

No fue consciente de que la canción se había terminado y de que la gente de alrededor comenzaba a gritar frases como "búsquense un cuarto" o "eh rubia yo puedo superarlo" hasta que sintió que una mano le agarraba el hombro desesperadamente.

-Eh eh…vosotros, despéguense par de babosas- ohh…ahora sí, que si, mátala Serena, se dijo mientras se separaba de esos exquisitos labios, para ver a la que algún día había sido su amiga- Vamos no me mires así Sere, si hace menos de 5 minutos decías que era un pervertido y toqueton- le dijo Rei- además no es que yo no quiera que mi mejor amiga tenga una maratón de orgasmos contigo guapo, pero….se trata de una urgencia.

-Tendrá que ser una muy….convincente para que yo esté dispuesto a dejarte ir- le susurro el pelinegro en el oído y si no hubiera sido porque aún sus manos le rodeaban su cintura, ella se hubiera caído ahí mismo del placer.

-¿Qué…que ocurrió?- fue todo lo que pudo modular, mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie. ¿Cómo diablos una frase de menos de diez palabras la podía poner así? ¿Será tan cierto, como decía Rei, de que le faltaban unos cuantos revolcones?

-Se trata de tu hermana, dijo que era una emergencia nivel Kami- y ahí fué cuando su mente volvió a pensar con claridad, la última vez que alguna de las chicas había pedido una junta por emergencia Kami, su amiga Lita había estado a punto de suicidarse. Quizás su hermana Mina quería cometer una locura por la ruptura con el tarado de Armand, ¡Dios! Necesitaba estar ya con ella.

-Nos tenemos que ir ya- dijo mientras se deshacía del abrazo y comenzaba a caminar apresuradamente- Rei , tu ve a buscar los abrigos, yo parare un taxi, muévete, pero muévete rápido- habló al ver que la muchacha apenas y movía los pies.

-Eh, espera un momento Serena- dijo el energúmeno maíz inflado , interponiéndose en su camino- no sé qué es lo que haya pasado, pero no puedo dejarte irte así como así, dame por lo menos tu número telefónico.

Rodeándolo le dicto los números mecánicamente, mientras caminaba apresuradamente a la puerta de salida, en su mente en esos momentos solo habitaba su pequeña hermanita…

-Hey, solo una última cosa Sere -le dijo mientras volvía a bloquear su camino.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Es que no vez que llevo prisa?-volviendo a su antigüa actitud

-Solo será un minuto- susurró tomándola entre sus brazos y volviendo a estrellar sus pecaminosos labios con los suyos y si, definitivamente ella se podría volver adicta al sabor de su boca y a la sensaciones que despertaba en ella- ahora si- le dijo cuando la soltó por falta de aire- nos vemos preciosa, te llamare- terminó con una sonrisa y se daba la vuelta para perderse en la multitud de gente que bailaba en el antro.

Hay dios, bendito seas por darle ese culo…ese cuerpo, esas manos, esos labios…

-Sere, SERE… ¡SERENA!- grito Rei, sacándola de su loca idea de ir corriendo detrás del para robarle un par de besos mas. No, tenía que desistir de esa idea, por más maravillosa que fuera. Lo primero era ir a ver a su hermanita y ya después…vería como volverse a encontrarse con el dios del sexo. Gruñendo frustrada salió al frió exterior junto a Rei, rogándole a Dios para que su hermana no cometiera ninguna locura hasta que estuviera junto a ella.

.

* La canción que utilizamos es de David Guetta con Taio Cruz, se llama Little Bad Girl :)

Y para las que son tan pésimas como yo en el ingles (patty) les adjunto la traducción de la canción :D

Oh sí, me dicen que soy un chico malo  
Todas las mujeres me miran y actúan Coy  
A mí me gusta poner mis manos en el aire  
Quiero bailar chica mala por allá

Mirarla ir a la pista de baile  
Ella es increíble, en la pista de baile  
Cuando ella se mueve chica que quiere más  
Mantenga la chica va como si tuviera un bis  
Ella me dijo

Vaya niña mala, mala chica poco  
Vaya niña mala, mala chica poco  
Ir poco chica mala, vaya chica mala poco  
Vaya niña mala, mala chica poco

Oh sí, me dicen que soy un chico malo  
Todas las mujeres me miran y actúan Coy  
Me gusta poner mis manos en el aire  
Quiero bailar chica mala por allá

Sacudiendo el culo de la izquierda a la derecha  
Si lo mueve alrededor de la manera que me gusta  
Quiero ver su movimiento como una película en el vuelo  
Lo consiguió como yo quiero y la quiero toda la noche

Mirarla ir a la pista de baile  
Ella es increíble, en la pista de baile  
Cuando ella se mueve chica que quiere más  
Sigue así niña  
Como si tuviera un bis  
Ella me dijo

Vaya niña mala, mala chica poco  
Ir poco chica mala, vaya chica mala poco  
Vaya niña mala, mala chica poco  
Vaya niña mala, mala chica poco

(Ludacris)  
¡Vamos!  
Ella está mirando duro, dejándolo caer y tienden a  
hacer estallar un arma de fuego, como no hay nadie haya visto (nunca visto, visto ... visto)  
Materia hecho he visto una mujer en todos los sueños  
Paliza, y volviéndome que, stackin es y slap  
Estoy atacando hasta que una copia de seguridad hasta que  
hacen caer  
Y en un momento en que le dijo a su niña, Ludacris en la niña la pista no se detenga! (Stop. .. stop)  
Sigue así, nunca se sabe cuando va a lanzar una somebody1s dólar pareja  
¿Tiene un bolsillo lleno de billetes de cien dólares  
Ludacris, "MR. Hacer que una mujer Holler"  
Y todas las noches en el "flo Puttin en un programa de  
Everbody en el club, hay un poco de algo que usted debe saber!

(Daddy Yankee)  
Mirarla ir a la pista de baile  
Ella es increíble, en la pista de baile  
Cuando ella se mueve chica que quiere más  
Sigue así niña  
Como si tuviera un bis  
Ella me dijo

Vaya niña mala, mala chica poco  
Vaya niña mala, mala chica poco  
Ir poco chica mala, vaya chica mala poco  
Vaya niña mala, mala chica poco  
Vaya niña mala, mala chica poco  
Vaya niña mala, mala chica poco  
Vaya niña mala, mala chica poco  
Ir poco chica mala, vaya chica mala poco

* * *

**Anna y Patty: ¿Y bien chicas que les pareció? nosotras siempre muriendo de risa por nuestras locas ideas. Esperamos que también ustedes hayan tenido un par de carcajadas. **

**A TODAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW :) se que habíamos prometido contestarlos, pero es que si hacíamos eso, tardamos en la actualización, pero ya trataremos de hacer las cosas como corresponden y contestarlos. **

**Mil besos y abrazos, Agradeciendo su compresión por la demora...nos despedimos.**

**დდდდდდ Milenia Angels y patty-moon-de-chiba.დდდდდდდდდდდდდ  
las queremos bye.**


	5. Maldito Karma

**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

Bueno, primero que todo, con Anna, le queremos pedir disculpa por la demora, la verdad es que el destino es algo cruel con nosotras, siempre que una esta libre, la otra esta ocupada; así que para coordinarnos nos tenemos que poner casi a rezar para que Dios nos junte. Y sin contar que la varita magia a veces se niega a tocarnos y los musos desaparecen...(tururu)

Esperamos que los disfruten mucho y como** advertencia**, tenemos que pedirles por favor que no estén comiendo nada cuando lean el siguiente capitulo, puede provocar serios momentos de risa desenfrenada, y como autoras sin sueldo, no tenemos recursos para los gastos médicos por asfixia secundaria a atragantarse xD

Abajo pusimos las respuesta a los review, muchas gracias por comentar :D

.

.

.

**Maldito Karma**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serena miró con creciente fastidio a su hermana, y no era para menos…después de todo había sido sacada casi a rastras por Rei por una supuesta emergencia dejando a su caliente y sexy egocéntrico en medio de la pista de baile.

Quizás en estos momentos alguna perra cachonda estaría rodeándolo como un cuervo carroñero. Mientras que ella se encontraba ahí, tratando de no sucumbir a la idea de rodear con sus manos el cuello de su hermana.

-Oh vamos Serena, podrías mostrar un poco más de felicidad por mi ¿no?- le dijo una sonriente Mina, ante lo que ella solo pudo rodar los ojos. Se había imaginado lo peor, para darse cuenta luego que bueno, en definitiva, si era lo peor...su hermana se iba a casar y con el zopenco papanatas de Armand, el estúpido que la había hecho sufrir cruelmente pero… ¿cómo no se daba cuenta que hombres como aquellos no merecían ninguna oportunidad?

- No logro entenderte hermanita, la semana pasada llorabas y jurabas que nunca volverías siquiera a nombrarlo, que era un hijo de puta, que se creía mucho y que su "cosito" del cual el presumía era del porte de un maní- contestó con sarcasmo, mientras exageraba un poco las palabras con las que la diosa del amor se había referido a su noviecito. Pero ohhh Dios como odiaba a ese ese…como se llamara, no estaba a la altura de Mina. Bueno ninguno lo estaba, todos eran igual , siempre pensando con esa parte de su anatomía y nunca con el corazón; siempre buscando quien era el más macho por tener el mayor número de mujeres.

Y las mujeres, siempre dejándose llevar…

¡Dios! Ella también había estado a punto de de caer bajos las garras de la seducción de un hombre que seguramente era igual a su futuro cuñadito. Si hubiera seguido un momento más en esa discoteca lo habría tirado sobre la pista para fundirse con él. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta para darle hasta su número telefónico?, quizás ahora estaba presumiendo con sus amigotes de su nueva conquista ¿no?

Pero algo bueno tendría que salir de esto y eso era que ella había recuperado el poco juicio que aún tenía, si la llamaba golpearía el celular antes que aceptar salir con él.

- Hay hermanita yo nunca…bueno quizás dije eso- se corrigió cuando mi amiga y yo la miramos inquisidoramente- pero es que chicas, Armand me explico todo, sólo fue un malentendido-se excuso débilmente mientras lanzaba una risita tonta

-¿Mmmm malentendido?- dijimos a coro con Rei

-Sí.

-¿Que lo encontraras en la cama junto con su secretaria? ¿Eso es un malentendido?- exploté parándome bruscamente del sofá y acercándome a ella.

-Serena, es que tu no entiendes, Katherina esa arpía, está obsesionada con mi novio, le tendió una trampa para que yo terminara con él y le dejara el camino libre…- comenzó a relatar mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas, provocando que mi ira aumentara mas. ¿Sería cierto eso que dicen que las Rubias son cabezas huecas? Tu igual eres Rubia, le susurro su subconsciente y no supo si reírse o enojarse más.

-Mina y tú ¿te tragas ese cuento?- la interrumpió Rei - Todas sabemos que es un mujeriego, y falda que se le cruza...

-Detente Rei, ¿cómo te atreves a decir eso de mi querido Armand ?-le replico furiosa

-Pero si es cierto, yo fui testigo de cuando trato de meterle mano a...

-Eso nunca pasó, él solo quería quitarle una pelusa del traje que tenía Serena, hasta ella después dijo que era cierto-contesto gritando mi hermanita

Perfecto la reunión ahora si estaba tomando pinta de ser una emergencia Kamy

-¡MOMENTO!- grité antes de que empezaran los golpes- vamos a dejar las cosas en claro…-pero ya era demasiado tarde, un almohada se estrelló contra la cara de Rei antes de que terminara de hablar.

-Bueno, por lo menos era un simple almohadón, yo había esperado una piedra o quizás una planta en una maseta- le dije a mi amiga mientras me cruzaba de brazos y me acomodaba contra la pared para ver el espectáculo.

Y como esperaba, el asunto no murió ahí, ella enojada tomó otra almohada pero en vez de llegar a mi rubia hermana…llego directo a mi cara.

-Perdón- dijo riéndose- rubia equivocada.

-Ohh….ustedes dos no saben lo que han provocado- y ahí comenzó, el campo de batalla ¿que sería después la adorable sala de estar de mi hermana? Por mi cabeza vi pasar almohadas, revistas, ceniceros, figuras de cerámica, ¡hasta un puerco! Obviamente de felpa.

-¡Hey! Como pudieron tirar a pudin, ese es el fruto de el amor de Armand y yo, es nuestro hijo-reclamó Mina, desesperada corría a recoger al puerco del piso, como si se tratara de una especie de bebe lo acurrucó en sus brazos cantándole una canción de cuna

¡Puajjjjj!

Y ahí voló otro almohadazo. Cuando se avecinaba la nueva lluvia de objetos, el timbre sonó, era la caballería.

-Lamentamos llegar tarde -anuncio Amy pero fue recibida por un aluvión de masitas secas.

-¡Noo! Con la comida no se juega-chillé paranoica al ver como mi querida hermana se apresuraba a lanzar el resto de comida que quedaba en la mesita de centro. Pero hizo oídos sordos de mis reclamos y siguió desperdiciando ese vital sustento alimenticio.

-¡Basta!- gritó Lita, quien entraba con un delicioso pastel de chocolate. Pero al ver que era ignorada comenzó a pellizcar su divina creación y a lanzar los pequeños pedacitos hacia nosotras

¿Por qué el pastel tenía que salir perjudicado? Dios, ese delicioso pastel de Lita estaba en todas partes, nada se salvó, cortinas, sillones, suelo e incluso yo y mis "amigas" estábamos graciosamente decoradas por él. Habría permitido que tiraran hasta la araña de cristal de la sala… ¡pero el pastel! No eso sí que no.

-Pastelito- susurré, mientras atinaba a juntar los pedazos que se deslizaban por las paredes, quizás si los recogía todos y si le ponía un poco de crema batida quizás...tal vez, bueno sería un pastel nuevo, un tanto asqueroso, pero un pastel al fin…porque como decía el dicho "cerdo limpio no engorda" así que en silencio empecé a recoger trozo por trozo.

…

Darien sintió que algo caliente le pegaba en el rostro. Y después de unos segundo identifico de donde venía el calor. ¡Diablos! no había cerrado las cortinas. Aunque la verdad después de haber llegado a su casa solo, el insomnio se había adueñado de él. Y su mente volvía una y otra vez a la imagen de esa diosa rubia; si afrodita envejecía, que se asustara porque ya había alguien para ocupar su puesto. Perezoso sonrió y levanto un parpado para ver el reloj de la mesa de noche. ¡Oh rayos! apenas eran las 7 de la mañana, la última vez que se había levantado a esa hora era un adolescente escolar.

-Mmm...-gruñó mientras se daba la vuelta y trataba de tapar su cara de aquellos intensos rayos de sol. Estaba tan agotado mentalmente...cerrando los ojos su mente volvió a mostrarle aquella sensual rubia de impresionantes ojos azules y cuerpo de infarto y el dolor de su entrepierna volvió a revivir. ¡Santo cielo! Si, había sido una larga noche de insomnio y dolor. Ni con los 60 minutos de agua fría se le haba pasado esa horrible molestia. Se imaginaba miles de escenarios donde él y su adorable tormento se embriagaban por la pasión. Si tan solo no hubiera recibido esa dichosa emergencia... ¿cómo le había dicho? ¿emergencia Kami?

¿Qué carajos será la tal emergencia Kamy? por que más emergencia que el mismo y su insoportable dolor no había. Quizás debería recurrir a su último consuelo; manuela pensó mientras miraba su mano y suspiraba frustrado. ¿Por qué no acepto la invitación de aquellas gemelas traviesas? Porque ellas no eran su rubia, instantáneamente respondió su subconsciente

-Hay Dariencito... ¿que nos hizo esa bruja? - se preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama y cogía su móvil de la mesa. ¿Si la llamaba ahora sonaría muy...desesperado? justo en ese momento el celular comenzó a vibrar, ¿sería ella? ¿Acaso esa mujer sentía la misma conexión sexual que él?

-Hola- dijo con su mejor voz varonil. Pero a los segundos se desinflo, era su primo Seiya- ¿qué quieres?- respondió malhumorado tumbándose nuevamente en la cama- ¿Es que acaso ahora quieres que secuestre a tu chica y la obligue a golpes a que se vaya a tus brazos? sabes que así no funcionará Seiya. ¿Porque no me haces caso y te consigo la muñeca inflable? Anoche me dieron un buen dato, sobre un fabricante que hace unas de lujo y ya desistes de esta tontería de cambiar de roles- le bufó.

-Cállate estúpido, ya llegara el día en que una mujer te diga no y andes como yo, sufriendo por la vida – expresó con fingido sufrimiento.

"Quizás ya la encontré" pensó. Pero diablos, él no era de los que se enamoraban, lo que tenía era calentura. Solo lujuria y la firme decisión de hacer que esa rubia cayera a sus pies.

-Ya basta de estupideces- dijo a su primo y a sí mismo- Mejor dime, ¿por qué carajos me llamas? La verdad es que tienes mucha suerte de que te haya contestado ¿sabes qué hora es no?

-Sí, claro que sé la hora- respondió irónico - pero es que estoy acostumbrado a madrugar temprano, ya sabes el que madruga Dios le ayuda…

-Uhhh y a ti Dios te ha ayudado mucho, ¿no?

-¡DAR!... bueno me iré el grano y bueno este…ehmm...como ya sabes el lunes empezaras tu primer día de trabajo y…

-¿Y qué? Creo que eso ya lo habías dejado claro- apresuró al ver que su primo se quedaba en silencio.

-Pues el lunes, tendrás una conferencia con un par de ejecutivos, es importante que causes una buena impresión, de verdad Darien, he dado mi vida a tiempo completo por esta empresa y Dios sabe que si no fuera porque amo a Ser...- ahí iba otra vez…Cortó la comunicación de inmediato antes de estar escuchándolo por horas profesar su apasionante amor por su chica y su trabajo ¡Que se creía Seiya!, ¿que él no sabía nada del mundo de los negocios? ¡Por dios! su padre y su tío había construido esa empresa que tanto amaba Seiya, él llevaba los negocios en la sangre. Esa junta seria pan comido para él, lo realmente duro iba a ser estar en esa estúpida oficina de 9 a 5, tantas horas encerrado en cuatro paredes, con papeles por todos lados, teléfonos chillando sin parar; le daba urticaria. Pero quien sabe, quizás podría tener una de sus fantasías sexuales, con una secretaria... Y si, ahí estaba su mente imaginando a su rubia chica con un sexy y escotado traje de secretaria…uhmm la boca se le comenzaba a aguar.

-Hay Dariencito...que mañana más dolorosa me estás dando- Esa chica lo traía de cabeza. Decidió darse una ducha y comer algo. Y después de unas cuantas horas de poner un poco de orden en su hogar y aburrirse de hacer zapping en la televisión, optó por llamar a Seiya y pedirle que le mandara por fax toda la documentación necesaria para el día lunes. Mientras antes terminara el trabajito de su primo...más pronto podría poner su plena atención hacia su bella diosa.

Y si, sábado y domingo se quedó en su casa leyendo y leyendo documentos...nunca nadie se le pasaría la imagen de él, un fin de semana, encerrado leyendo papeles. Ironías del destino, ¿no?

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego el día del cambio. Sintió que el teléfono sonaba y si, era la plaga de su primo. Miró el reloj antes de contestarle. ¡Mierda 5 am! ¿Es que el desgraciado no dormía nunca? parecía un maldito vampiro

-Ok Seiya, ya me levante- mientras luchaba contra las sabanas para salir de la cama- y antes de que me lances tu discursito de lo importante que es tu vida empresarial, quiero recordarte que esta noche tienes que trabajar con Danna, ya sabes , tu usa todos los recursos que tengas para que acepte salir contigo, sé un caballero, trátala como una reina en la primera cita y en la segunda ,sí, que salga el caballo a flote, debes de ser el peor patán del mundo, ya sabes eructar entre comidas, bostezar de todo lo que te diga. Y bueno, la última vez me fue espectacular con eso de que se me descompusiera el carro y de que me ayudaran a empujarlo.

-¡Que...que...yo...Dios, Dar, en serio tu trabajo apesta!

-¡Y tanto que apesta! El tuyo es un incordio, pero espero que sepas manejarlo, sino pobre de ti primito- escuchó como su primo contenía el aliento y tuvo que hacer gala de todo su autocontrol para no soltar una carcajada- Tranquilo sé que tienes ese talento innato que nos caracteriza ¿Supongo que te leíste lo que te mande?

- Ehh ¿hablas de esa libreta de consejos, que mandaste ayer?

- No, hablo de la santa biblia, claro que hablo de la libreta pedazo de idiota- se burlo- espero que todos esos útiles consejos entren en esa cabezota tuya, ya que si no pudiste conquistar a una mujer...momento…-se detuvo alarmado- dime que por lo menos sabes cómo llevar a una mujer al orgasmo ¿verdad?- silencio, fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo. Diablos esto era serio, pero el siempre iba un paso adelante- Bueno tu tranquilo, la verdad es que no creía que podía pasar esto…pero en la libreta, te puse varias poses del kamasutra que te podrían...

-Tu…tu…tu-se escuchó. Mierda, el tonto le había colgado, empezó a carcajearse, y bueno, ya que él debía sufrir el tormento de estar en una oficina, Seiya tenía que vivir el infierno que era la seducción. Un infierno agradable, pero que, para un inexperto como su primo seria toda una prueba.

Bueno, al diablo con Seiya, ya vería el cómo se las arreglaría. Abrió su armario y saco un traje Armani negro, una camisa banca y unos zapatos italianos; la ropa a la altura de un alto cargo. ¡Estaba listo, ahora si, que empezara el Show!

Seiya colgó el celular enojado, sino fuera su primo y de que necesitaba su ayuda; que se metiera la libreta por el c…

Aun no podía creer la sarta de tonterías que había escrito en esa libreta. ¿Sería verdad? O simplemente le estaba gastando una broma de lo peor. Él…él respetable hombre de negocios, siempre impecable, atento, comprometido, un caballero en toda regla; ¿tendría que comportarse como un animal?

"Consejitos para perder a una mujer y no morir en el intento" rezaba la dichosa libreta, así se titulaba la, según su primo, obra maestra. ¡agh! Hasta el titulo daba asco.

-Consejito número uno- leyó en voz alta- "en la primera cita debes ser encantador pero en la próxima debes asegurarte que ella te aborrezca tanto que no quiera ni ver tu sombra" Conviértete en príncipe y luego transfórmate en Freddy Krueger.

Ok, está la podía entender; pero el resto…¡Gracias a Dios había nacido hombre!

Consejito Número dos: "Nunca pero nunca debes fijarte en lo hermosa que pueda ser tu acompañante, para ti tendrá bigotes, cejas juntas y lunares con pelos". Si no funciona deberás imaginar que es Homero Simpson en ropa de mujer; y si la imaginación definitivamente no ayuda… deberás cortarte a tu pene a la mitad y listo, asunto arreglado.

Si claro, asunto arreglado, refuto su mente. La verdad para el no sería problema. En su mente la única mujer, era Serena.

-Consejito número tres: "Aunque la mona se vista de seda mona queda". Exacto, y tú misión es recordárselo a cada segundo; aunque ella luzca escultural y con un cuerpo de muerte, para ti siempre será una mona mal vestida y peluda. Ohh siempre funciona esto, cuando lleve falda, mírala de pies a cabeza y pregúntale: ¿Cariño, cuando fue la última vez que te depilaste? Sabes tus cañones se ven a kilómetros…

¿Dios, en que tenían por cerebro esas mujeres? ¿Cómo podían babear por un tipo así?

-Consejito número cuatro: "engaña a la presa, véndale los ojos con ilusión y luego muéstrale la realidad" Esto es realmente fácil, dile que quieres llevarla a un gran restaurante, que hiciste una reservación desde hace mucho tiempo y que el destino conspiro para que tú y ella fueran. Pide comida muy condimentada y saca todos tus malos modales a la luz. Si vez que te mira reprobatoriamente, vas por buen camino y no se te olvide que al acabar la cena debes eructar. Dile que es una muestra de la mucha cultura que tienes, ya que los árabes lo hacen para agradecer la comida. Incítala para que ella lo haga, mejor si hay muchas personas alrededor.

Si aún quiere continuar con la cita, es porque lo estas siendo demasiado caballeroso Seiya. Y en este punto deberás recurrir a cualquier artimaña, treta o engaño.

¡Mierda! El manual lo había escribido especialmente para él.

Sino no se te ilumina el foco, trata con algunas de estas. (Leer más abajo).

¡El desgraciado, hasta le había hecho flechitas! ¡Esto era el colmo de los colmos!

Como si él fuera tan tonto de no darse cuenta de que la lectura continuaba abajo.

-¡Ay mi Serena! ¿Por qué no eres un cachito más fácil, como el resto de las mujeres?- dijo mientras miraba el manual y se le revolvía el estómago- si tan solo me pusieras un poquitín más de atención…me ahorrarías leer esta bazofia.

-Consejito Numero 5… Seiya sintió repentinamente que se le nublaba la vista por la cantidad de bobadas. Tiró el manual contra la pared por tercera o cuarta vez; la verdad es que poco le importaba el número y se sentó en su cómodo sillón. Cruzo los brazos sobre la cabeza y dando un largo y profundo suspiro, para alivianar un poco la tensión, cerró los ojos. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dedicarse a dormir un buen rato, después de todo...él no era un idiota, sabría qué hacer... ¿no?

…

Diablos, esto era perfecto. Aparte de tener que ir hacia un lugar donde se sentiría como un prisionero, tenía que soportar el tráfico matutino. Si, era simplemente fabuloso; auto tras auto, embotellamiento, tras embotellamiento, y tendría que soportarlo, día tras día quizás por cuánto tiempo. Hasta que hagas tu trabajito…ohh si, hasta que la gata en celo le diera el sí.

Pero haría lo que fuese porque se acortara a lo sumo a dos días la hazaña, a él nadie se le resistía, esa chica era igual que todas, sólo una más de la lista si, dos días a lo sumo y ella habría aceptado salir con él, luego al tercer día vendría la decepción total y entre el cuarto y quinto el final del trabajo.

Y entonces empezaría a ocuparse de lo que realmente le importaba…Su rubia, alias afrodita. Con tan solo pensar en ella el día empezaba a mejorar. El sol comenzó a alumbras más, los bocinazos disminuían y mágicamente el embotellamiento comenzaba a descongestionarse. Bien, era hora de ponerse en marcha…aunque fuera a una marcha tortuga…

Serena se subió al taxi y le rogo al conductor para que se fuera a toda velocidad. ¡Caramba!, se le había hecho tarde, por primera vez en su vida llegaría atrasada a su trabajo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser hoy? Justo cuando el nuevo jefe interino se presentaba. Sonrió un poco, al recordar esa llamada de Seiya donde le anunció de que tomaría un descanso y que su primo ocuparía el cargo, durante su ausencia. Le estuvo recordando durante 30 minutos todos los pendientes que había que hacer durante la semana y rogándole para que ayudara en todo a su nuevo jefe.

Pobre Seiya, en realidad necesitaba de una semana libre. De hecho, de todos los años que llevaba trabajando para Chiba nunca había tomado vacaciones… así que esto era realmente una especie de milagro.

Lanzó un profundo suspiro al ver que el tráfico era terrible, si era un día de mierda. En silencio se puso a clamar al cielo para que Dios le echara una ayudadita y que en el trabajo no se dieran cuenta de su retraso; pero técnicamente la culpa no era de ella, porque después de la guerra de pastel y de hacer las paces con Mina y las chicas; a su gran amiga se le había ocurrido hacer una competencia de cortitos de tequila. ¡Dios! , como le dolía la cabeza en estos momentos.

Y para colmo ahora tendría que lidiar con los preparativos de la boda de su hermanita con ese…patán. Caray, ¿porque no habían seguido lanzando el puerco por los aires?

Solo deseaba fervientemente que Armand realmente hubiera sufrido un cambio radical, si no se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, porque le daría una patada al estilo Sailor Moon, si como la de su heroína de anime favorito y le dejaría a su inquita Armancito del porte de un cacahuate.

De pronto escucho un ronquido y miro para al lado ¡Dios! Eso sí que era decadencia absoluta. Rei, la amante de la moda se había puesto unos pantalones arrugadísimos y que atinó a complementar con una camisa de seda Chanel, que aparte de encontrarse en las mismas condiciones que el pantalón, se le transparentaba. Y si a eso le sumábamos que no llevaba el sujetador…y de que tenía unas ojeras espantosas. Si, estaba completamente desastrosa.

Bueno… ¿quién no lo estaría después del fin de semana que habían tenido? habían estado dos noches completas embriagándose con pizza y los famosos cocteles de Rei y Mina, que eran una mezcla de todo lo que encontraba en el bar. Y con "un poco de alcohol" en el cuerpo habían comenzado las típicas charlas del porque los hombres son todos iguales. Luego de haberlos hecho bolsa, recordaron sus aventuras de instituto. Después de todo no había sido una noche tan mala…

Miró a la pelinegra una vez más y por un momento estuvo tentada a despertarle y decirle de su actual facha, pero la maldad de su corazón le ganó. Quizás esto era lo que se merecía por haberle cortado su hermoso vestido blanco. Y entonces una idea se le cruzo por la mente, reviso el bolso y encontró la botella de agua que buscaba. Sigilosamente se acercó a Rei y después de desabrochar un poco la camisa, le vertió lentamente un poco de agua, hasta que la camisa oficialmente se volvió transparente.

Así capaz Rei aprendería la lección de que con ella no se podía jugar.

-Señoritas hemos llegado- anuncio el taxista y luego de darle unas cuantas bofetadas a mi acompañante nos bajamos del taxi mientras corríamos por los pasillos.

-¡Dios Rei! ¡Eres una descarada!...Reiii!

-¿No quieres tener una cita conmigo, esta noche?

-Mamitaaaa,¿Cuánto cobras?

Esos y otras descaradas declaraciones comenzaron a inundar los pasillos a medida que avanzábamos. Y no fue hasta que llegamos al ascensor, el cual disponía de un espejo, que le permitió ver su sensual imagen a mi amiga, quien me miraba despiadadamente.

-Que no me mires, eso es sudor y también algo de baba…no es que es como que yo haya chasqueado los dedos y tu camisa se mojara y transparentara…

-¡Te voy a matar Serenaaa!

-Ding dong, piso 17- anuncio la voz computarizada del ascensor ahorrándome el enfrentamiento.

-Toma, cúbrete con esta chaqueta y corre- le ordené mientras apresuraba el paso. Mire el reloj y ¡Dios! Ya eran 40 minutos de retraso. Si, la echarían de patitas a la calle. Divise a lejos a Molly, quien me hacía señas de que teníamos que irnos a la sala de conferencia. ¡Que Dios la bendiga! Corriendo a toda velocidad, entramos sigilosamente justo para escuchar el discurso del vicepresidente. Bueno…quizás Dios la quería un poco…

-Es para mí un gran honor el presentarles a Darien Chiba, hijo de Mamoru Chiba; quien fue uno de los creadores de nuestra empresa, y es él, quien estará a cargo de nosotros, durante el periodo de ausencia de Seiya Kou. Así que un fuerte aplauso por favor...

Bien, quizás Dios no la quería tanto….en frente de ella estaba él, mister egocéntrico, el hombre que había estado atormentando su mente desde el momento en que lo conoció; haciéndose amo y señor de sus fantasías. Diablos, ¿porque el mundo tenía que ser tan pequeño? ¿Cómo iba a saber que al chico que casi se había tirado en el antro…iba a ser el primo de Seiya y de que además seria su próximo jefe?

Pánico, es lo que sintió cuando, Darien, su egocéntrico, se subió al podio y comenzó a dar el típico discursillo de que estaba muy feliz de formar parte del grupo de trabajo de la empresa de su padre. Pronto las palabras se convirtieron en un monólogo de frases imposibles de entender, atontada como estaba por la impresión recibida. De pronto sintió que alguien le daba un codazo para captar su atención.

-Ohh Serena, que suertuda que eres, dos jefes al hilo- escuchó que le susurraba Rei levantando las cejas repetidamente- Yo que tú le ofrezco un trío, total quedaría todo en familia ¿no?- terminó de hablar para largarse a reír y tomar asiento para perderse entre la multitud que la miraba con curiosidad. ¡Diablos debería haberla dejado sin camisa!

Haciendo oídos sordos, optó por ocultarse en un rincón del auditorio. ¿Dónde estaba la bendita capa de invisibilidad de Harry Potter en esos momentos? ¿Por qué carajos no la tragaba la tierra? ¿Por qué carajos, no se lo tragaban a él mejor? Meditó a los segundos.

Fuertes aplausos retumbaron en la sala, haciéndola aterrizar. La presentación había acabado, perfecto era hora de escabullirse de allí. Atropelladamente apresuro sus pasos para abandonar la sala y salir con el resto de la audiencia. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, no podía quedarse ahí. Mentalmente repaso cual eran los papeles pendientes que tenía para hoy, nada era tan importante como para no poder aplazarlo un día o dos, una semana, quizás un año. El resto le podría pedir a Rei que la ayudara. Bien…ahora tenía que inventar una excusa para salir de ahí. ¿Alergia, Sarampión, Viruela, Rayuela? Momento, ese último era un juego. Ay Serena por favor concéntrate.

-Señorita Tsukino, por fin la encontré- mierda esa era la voz del vicepresidente. Sin querer…pero obligadamente se dio lentamente la vuelta y...doble mierda ahí junto al vicepresidente se encontraba, su nuevo jefecito, Darien. Quien al parecer estaba tan cómodo con esta situación como ella, ya que cuando la vio, su rostro se desfiguro…¡Dios! Menos mal había ocurrido esa bendita emergencia Kamy ¿si no con qué cara lo podría haber visto en estos momentos?- Joven Darien, ella es la señorita Tsukino, quien es actualmente la mano derecha de Seiya y que espero también lo sea para usted.

Tic tac, tic tac, piensa solo tienes escasos segundo. OK esta era la situación, solo tenía dos opciones, desafiar la velocidad de la luz al salir corriendo o...sufrir de un repentino estado de amnesia. Si, la segunda opción era perfecta, por fin se te prende el foco serena, ok hora de hacerse la loca sin memoria- Un placer conocerlo señor Chiba, a sus órdenes- sonrió y le tendió la mano mientras se ponía en la mejor actitud profesional al mismo tiempo que fingía demencia.

Darién logro apretar la mano que ahora se extendía sobre él, el asombro de que ella lo tratara como un total desconocido dio paso a la vergüenza, por ¡Dios! El que había estado todo el fin de semana pensado ella y en todas las malditas y candentes fantasías sexuales que pensaba cumplir a su lado, ¡Diablos! Era un iluso.

En un solo segundo paso de la vergüenza a un estado de asombro y shock. ¿Qué había dicho el vicepresidente? "ella es la señorita Tsukino, quien es actualmente la mano derecha de Seiya".

No podía ser, no…."ella es tan perfecta" "no sabes en todo lo que me ayuda, es tan inteligente" "Bueno mi sere es rubia y tiene ojos azules, cuando la veas Darien creerás que es una diosa reencarnada" "su nombre es Serena Tsukino". Su mente comenzó a inundarse de las palabras que Seiya le había dicho. ¡Esto no podía ser!

-Disculpen, vicepresidente, señorita Tsukino, necesito hacer una llamada- se excusó mientras se daba la media vuelta- ahh pero antes de ir, señorita Tsukino, la quiero en mi oficina en una hora más- dijo y apuro el paso hasta llegar al escritorio de Seiya.

¡Merda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Comenzó a insultar en italiano. Aún se negaba a creerlo que su sexy tormento, fuera la chica de su primo. Empuñó las manos y se clavó las uñas en la palma de las manos, quizás así podría despertar de esta pesadilla. Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

¡Joder! era la puta vida real. Su diosa...era la...ella era...no, no era capaz de siquiera pensar. ¿Sería el maldito y puto karma, quien le estaba cobrando la cuenta por sus actividades laborales? ¿O era porque ya había contactado con su amigo para hacerle la muñeca inflable a Seiya? Porque si era por eso...aún estaba a tiempo para anular el pedido.

"No he conocido a nadie como ella, nunca"...retumbo en su cabeza la voz de Seiya una y otra vez. Si algo tenía que decirle a favor de su primo…era que tenía un buen gusto.

Ahora, podía asimilar lo que sentían todas sus parejas de aquellas desastrosas citas; el mundo perdía su calor y color, un pesado malestar inquietaba a su cuerpo entero y un extraño picor comenzaba a irritarle la vista.

Aquello parecía una horrible pesadilla una pesadilla para la cual no se sentía para nada preparado para afrontarla. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Seguiría con la farsa y pondría a su rubia compartida, en los brazos de Seiya…o llamaría a Seiya y le diría que hasta aquí llego su trabajo? Palpó el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco su moneda de la suerte.

-Bueno, si sale cara…sigo, si sale cruz, me marcho- cerrando los ojos lanzo la moneda al aire. Ahora era cosa del destino…

* * *

.

.

.

¿Bueno, que les pareció? esperamos que nadie nos comente de que se atoro xD jajaja que conste que le advertimos.

¡Y bueno aquí están las respuesta!

**Tamara** :jajajaja, creéme a nosotras nos pasó lo mismo mientras leíamos la escena ,jajajajaja, esperamos que te guste el capi, y perdón por la tardanza, saludos.

**Kkkk**:jajaja, canas?pobrecita, lamentamos la demora, es que el destino conspiraba contra nosotras, pero ya hemos vuelto, saludos.

**AriadnaDeChiba**:viste que hermoso y sexy es?sniff queremos nuestro Darien también, que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, esperamos que este también, te mandamos besos

**Princessqueen**: Bueno, la verdad no tubo tiempo para llamarla, se le presento antes de hacerlo. Ironías del destino ¿no? jajja esperamos que te guste este capitulo, y que haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas. Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar.

**Milena Shields:** ¿Tu quieres una amiga como Rei? jajajaj me alegra saber que no todos la odian ajjajaj esperamos que este también te haya gustado y te damos las gracias por comentar, esperamos que este también te haya provocado mucha risa, saludos!

**Naid SD : **(patty hablando) holaaa! jajaja tampoco te conozco, pero me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, con Ana siempre le ponemos mucho empeño para que resulte un relato alegre y muy divertido al mismo tiempo romántico y lleno de emociones. Espero que el trauma de los preservativos no sea grave, jajaja saludos.

**Vico-darien: **muchas gracias vico, tu siempre comentando mis fic (patty) nos contentamos con leer de que te haya gustado mucho el cap anterior y ¡cierto! nosotras también queremos a Rei ajajja. Esperamos que este te guste y patty dice que pronto sabrás noticias de ella...(la universidad le consume la vida a la pobre)

.

.

Bueno cumplimos con nuestra palabra de contestar, ahora esperaremos ansiosas por saber si las cautivamos, o si nos odiaron.

**Mil besos y abrazos, Agradeciendo su compresión por la demora...nos despedimos.**

**დდდდდდ Milenia Angels y patty-moon-de-chiba.დდდდდდდდდდდდდ  
las queremos bye.**


End file.
